Terror Beneath Barracks Two
by ColHogan
Summary: Part 4 of the "A LIFE BLOWN APART" series. Colonel Hogan makes his first descent into the tunnels in two years. In what should be a happy day, turns to terror when the Allies, on a bombing raid in Hammelburg, traps Hogan and two of his men in a cave-in.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is Part 4 of the "A LIFE BLOWN APART" series. The time frame is six-to-eight months from the end of part 3: "MY BROTHER, MY TRAITOR."_

_**The characters of Hogan's Heroes are not mine but I own the complete DVD series and enjoy watching them**_**.**

**Terror Beneath Barracks Two**

**Chapter 1**

"C'mon, Carter," RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk urged his close friend, Sergeant Andrew Carter with a slight hint of urgency in his voice while both were standing on ladders at opposite ends of the opening to the radio room of the tunnels. "We gotta get this bloody banner hung before the Colonel gets here."

Carter was trying his best to get his end of the banner to hang even with Newkirk's end. After a few minutes, he figured he might finally have it right. He turned when he heard voices coming from around the corner towards the radio room, and heaved a silent sigh of relief when he saw Sergeant James Kinchloe known as Kinch to his friends and French Corporal Louis LeBeau come into sight. The two men noticed Newkirk and Carter still standing on their ladders.

"Sacre chats. You guys haven't finished hanging that banner yet?" asked LeBeau, slightly annoyed. He checked his watch. "Sergeant Wilson is stalling the Colonel but he can't do it forever. Besides, we told Wilson to have the Colonel down here in thirty minutes and we still have a lot to do."

Newkirk smiled as he waved a hand at the banner. "So how's it look to you, Kinch me old mate?"

Folding his arms, Kinch grinned broadly. He glanced at LeBeau who also was smiling as they both looked at the banner on which they had all printed the following words in block letters:

'WELCOME BACK DOWNSTAIRS, COLONEL HOGAN !'

"It's perfect, Newkirk," Kinch remarked.

"It's magnifique!" added LeBeau.

"Yeah, but is it even?" asked Carter, concerned.

"Oui. It is even, Carter," The Frenchman replied. "I already have the cake prepared and just finished putting on the icing."

With a smile, Carter started to climb down the ladder as did Newkirk. "Y'know...." Carter began as he stepped off the ladder. "It's hard to believe it's been two years since Colonel Hogan's been down in the tunnels."

"I know what you mean, Andrew," Kinch replied thoughtfully. "Two years ago I thought he'd never get down here again ever. And now, two years later, he's gonna make his first appearance in the tunnels. Of course Wilson will be with him."

"How come?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"Wilson told me secretly that the Colonel may have a little trouble with his balance for awhile getting on and off the ladder. So he shouldn't be alone when he's using it. At least until his legs are a bit stronger," Kinch told him.

"Oui," agreed LeBeau. "But look how far the Colonel has come since that terrible day he was paralyzed below the waist in that explosion. He has worked so hard to get to where he is right now."

"You're right," Newkirk said, resting an arm on one rung of the ladder. "I don't think any of us will ever forget how bloody close we came twice to losing the Gov'nor after that explosion. I don't mind telling you chaps I don't ever want to go through those last two years again. Especially not if it means watching the Colonel suffer like he did. It nearly broke me heart it did to see him so tortured."

"I think the hardest part for me was seeing Colonel Hogan in that wheelchair in the beginning," said Carter. "I mean everytime I saw him in that thing I remembered how he ended up in it."

"Carter, don't do that to yourself," said Kinch. "The explosion wasn't your fault. I thought you knew that by now."

"I do," Carter replied. "It's just that it really bothered me to see the Colonel in that wheelchair."

"Yeah, but at least he's rid of the wheelchair and his crutches," added Newkirk. "maybe soon he'll be able to get rid of the cane he's using now."

"That'll be a wonderful day for all of us," admitted Kinch with a smile. "Especially Colonel Hogan."

"And when that day comes...." chimed in LeBeau, "We will have a grand celebration."

Kinch checked his watch. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Hey, we've only got twenty minutes before the Colonel and Wilson get here." He glanced at the Frenchman. "What else do we still have to do, LeBeau?"

"Let's see. We have the banner hung. The cake is in another part of the tunnel where the Colonel can't see it. We still need plates and napkins, forks, two bottles of wine and some glasses."

"I'll get the wine and the glasses," said Carter as he hurried to another part of the tunnel where they had stored them for this purpose.

"And I'll take care of the plates, napkins and forks," added Kinch as he headed in the direction of where they kept their German uniforms. He passed Carter who was returning with his arms loaded with six glasses and two bottles of red wine. LeBeau helped Carter set the wine and glasses on the table near the radio. Carter then collapsed his ladder and carried it to another part of the tunnel from where he originally took it. He then helped Newkirk collapse the other ladder and take it away.

Finally, the men had everything set up when they heard voices approaching from the area of where the entrance to the tunnel began. One of the voices was Hogan's. The men all lined up underneath the banner to wait.

It only took a minute or two before Hogan and Wilson came into sight. It took another moment before Hogan stopped at seeing his men all standing at attention.

"What's all this?" Hogan asked, leaning forward on his cane. He noticed the banner hanging above his mens' heads and swallowed hard as his eyes misted over. He grinned and glanced at Wilson. "You knew about this didn't you, Joe?"

"Guilty as charged, Colonel," Wilson said with a grin. "The men told me of their plans after I informed them I was allowing you limited access into the tunnels. I had to keep you upstairs until they had everything set up down here."

"Ten hut!" Kinch said as he and the others gave Hogan their sharpest salute. Hogan returned it.

"At ease," he said. "Fellas, I'm touched. I really am. But you didn't have to do all this."

"Sure we did, mon Colonel," remarked LeBeau as he opened one of the two bottles of wine and proceeded to pour. "This is a big day for you. It's the first time in two years you've been down in the tunnels." He handed the first glass of wine to Hogan.

"Two years?" asked Hogan. "Are you sure? Doesn't feel like two years."

After everyone had their glasses, LeBeau raised his at Hogan. "This is to you, mon Colonel, to celebrate the progress you have made to bring you to where you are right now. And to your return to the tunnels again."

Smiling, Hogan clinked his glass with LeBeau's. Everybody took a drink. Hogan then sighed. "Thank you fellas, Joe. I really didn't expect any of this. Thanks again."

LeBeau put down his wine glass. "We have another surprise for you, Colonel," he said excitedly as he raced out of the radio room and into another area of the tunnels. He returned momentarily with a platter on which sat a cake covered with vanilla frosting.

Hogan lowered his head and shook it with a grin as LeBeau placed the platter on the table. Finally, he looked at all his men. "You guys are really too much," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hogan allowed a contented smile to appear on his face as he sipped his second glass of red wine. He leaned back against the dirt wall, seated on the table near the radio. Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk and Wilson were all seated nearby, some eating cake and others sipping wine.

"What are you thinking, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, sipping his wine.

"Just that at this moment I have never felt as content as I do right now. I can't stop telling you guys how much I appreciated what you did. You really surprised me with this."

"You deserve it, Gov'nor," added Newkirk. "You've come a long way since that day two years ago."

"You definitely have, Colonel," Wilson agreed. "But it wasn't easy. I'm just grateful you stuck it out."

Hogan sighed as he leaned the back of his head against the wall as memories of the tunnel explosion that paralyzed him below the waist came flooding back. He recalled how close he had come to ending his life at his lowest point during that dark period. He knew if it hadn't been for the loyalty and devotion of his men, he wouldn't have made it.

"I realize that Newkirk," he replied, taking another sip of wine. "If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I'd even be here right now."

"You mean because you wanted to resign your command?" asked Carter, stuffing another forkful of cake in his mouth.

Hogan shrugged. "Either that or taking my life because I couldn't deal with what happened. I'm just grateful you guys didn't give up on me either time."

"Never, mon Colonel," said LeBeau, emptying his wine glass. "We'd never give up on you."

Hogan drained his wine glass and then checked his watch. "We'd better clean up down here and get back upstairs." He started to get up.

"Why don't you stay a bit longer, Colonel," said LeBeau. "Have another glass of wine. Carter can help me clean up."

Wilson handed LeBeau his plate and glass. "I'll go with you and make sure you get back upstairs all right if you want to leave." He looked at the Colonel.

Hogan mulled it over for a moment. He looked at Wilson with a grin. "I'll stay a bit longer, Joe, but you can help LeBeau and Carter clean up. Newkirk and Kinch will make sure I get back upstairs all right."

"Whatever you say, Colonel." Wilson smiled at the men. "I'll say goodnight."

As Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk shared another glass of wine and continued to talk, Carter, LeBeau and Wilson got the dirty dishes and glasses and the remainder of the cake upstairs. LeBeau struck the hidden mechanism on the upper bedframe and waited for the lower bunk to drop over the opening. Then he walked to the sink with the remainder of the dirty dishes while Wilson bid them goodnight again and exited the barracks, leaving Carter and LeBeau to deal with the dishes.

"I think the Colonel was really surprised, don't you?" Carter asked as he dried the wet dishes LeBeau handed to him.

"Oui. I could tell he did, too. I know I can't wait...." LeBeau paused for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, eyes narrowed. "What's that sound?"

Carter looked at the Frenchman. "What sound?"

"Shhhh. Listen."

Carter paused and listened. He suddenly heard what LeBeau was talking about. It was what sounded like a loud humming sound.

"Hey, that sounds like a plane," said Carter. Suddenly, there was a series of explosions that rocked the barracks.

* * *

In the tunnels below, Newkirk was the first to feel the shaking. He, Kinch and Hogan all looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Newkirk as he got to his feet.

Hogan and Kinch both got to their feet.

"Sounds like explosions," said Hogan with narrowed eyes. He looked at Kinch. "I don't recall London informing us of any Allied bombing going on tonight."

"London's been on radio silence for the last five days, Colonel," Kinch replied. "We haven't heard anything from them."

Suddenly, a powerful explosion shook the tunnel. Dirt began falling from above. Newkirk, looking up, grabbed Hogan's arm and pulled him towards him as one of the beams above fell, just missing the Colonel.

"Colonel, we've got to get outta here. This section of the tunnel's caving in!" shouted Kinch.

Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk quickly left the radio room, and made their way towards the opening of the tunnel where, around the corner and down the corridor, was the ladder leading to the barracks above. They were about to turn the corner when two beams above fell blocking the entrance and dirt cascaded down with no beams to hold it up.

"Colonel!" Kinch shouted as he pulled Hogan away from the entrance causing the Colonel to stumble and fall to the ground. Newkirk and Kinch, without hesitation, covered him with their own bodies as dirt continued to fall heavily. Suddenly, another beam fell, landing beside Newkirk's legs. Newkirk looked around and saw to his horror that the entrance was rapidly disappearing as the dirt got higher and higher.

"Kinch! The entrance is blocked!"

Kinch looked up and saw what Newkirk was talking about. Without warning, some of the lamps hanging from the walls went out and the trio were left in semi-darkness. Another beam against the wall collapsed allowing dirt to now fall from another area. Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk were quickly being buried beneath mounds of falling dirt.

Newkirk looked down at Hogan. "Colonel, we have to get out of here now!" He and Kinch got to their feet and helped Hogan get up. The three men made their way back in the direction of the radio room.

Another explosion was heard and dirt poured down in the area where they had just been.

"What are we gonna do, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk brushing himself off. "We're cut off from the barracks."

"Newkirk, check the other areas of the tunnels where we have our entrance to Klink's quarters, the cooler and outside the camp, and get back here right away," ordered Hogan. "Maybe we can escape through one of them."

"Will do, sir," Newkirk replied as he raced down one of the other branches of the tunnel. It didn't take Newkirk very long before he returned, a dismal look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Hogan, almost afraid to hear the answer. "You came back too quickly for it to be good news."

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, sir. The tunnels leading to the cooler and Klink's quarters are blocked completely with mounds of dirt and fallen beams."

"What about the escape tunnel leading out of camp?" asked Kinch.

"No good either. It's blocked by dirt and a fallen beam up against the ladder. Sorry, sir."

Hogan sighed as he leaned on his cane. He looked up as the falling dirt started slowing and the shaking stopped. "Gentlemen, it seems we're buried alive down here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The moment the shaking stopped, LeBeau and Carter hurried to the double bunk in the corner of the barracks. LeBeau slapped the hidden mechanism.

"Olsen, watch the door!" LeBeau shouted as the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. He and Carter both disappeared down the ladder, and raced towards where around the corner led to the radio room. They pulled up suddenly when they saw the entrance buried under mounds of dirt and fallen beams.

"Sacre chat!!!!" cried LeBeau at the sight that greeted them. "Colonel! Kinch! Newkirk! Can any of you hear me?!" His cries were met with silence.

"What are we gonna do, LeBeau?" asked a concerned Carter. "We're gonna need help digging them out and someplace to dump all the dirt as well." He looked at his watch. "Do you think we can get them out before morning roll call?"

"I doubt it," LeBeau replied. "But we'd better come up with something to explain their absence. Right now, I have no idea at all." He ran a hand over his short dark hair. "We need to check the entrance to the emergency tunnel, the tunnel to Klink's quarters, and to the cooler to see if one of them is clear. Maybe we can get them out through one of those."

"Boy," said Carter innocently. "It's a good thing Klink's on leave for two weeks."

"That's one of two lucky things we have going for us right now," replied LeBeau. "A couple of candy bars will handle Schultz. The other is Klink's replacement never met the Colonel as he was confined to the infirmary with German measles at the time. We'll have to get somebody to stand in for the Colonel at roll call if we can't get him and the others out before then."

"We're also gonna need two others to stand in for Kinch and Newkirk as well."

LeBeau sighed wearily. This was not his area. Or Carter's for that matter. Colonel Hogan was the idea man. The man who came up with the plans and schemes. And if it wasn't the Colonel, it was Kinch. But now, both men were unavailable. Who was going to take charge this time? Suddenly, LeBeau became excited. He turned to Carter.

"The microphone Kinch and I hooked up for the Colonel when he couldn't get down into the tunnels! Hopefully, they're in the area where the radio is. C'mon!" With Carter behind him, the two men hurriedly climbed back up the ladder and into the barracks. LeBeau led the way into Hogan's quarters. He opened the Colonel's footlocker and, grabbing the microphone, sat it on the desk. Plugging it in, he switched on the white light.

"This is LeBeau. Can anybody hear me? Mon Colonel, Kinch, Newkirk. Can any of you hear me? Let us know you're all right. Please respond." Both men waited for what seemed like forever without hearing a sound. "Colonel, Newkirk, Kinch, can any of you hear me? Please let us know if all of you are all right? Please respond!" Again his pleas were met with silence.

LeBeau decided to leave the microphone turned on just in case. He turned to Carter. "We're going to need everybody's help to dig them out." He noticed Carter's frightened expression. "I'm afraid as well, mon ami," he said in response. He put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Andrew, go to barracks eleven and get Corporal Dennison. He can pass for Newkirk as long as he doesn't say anything being as he isn't British. Then go to barracks twelve and get Wilson. Tell him what's happened. And while you're there, bring Sergeant Calhoun with you. He can stand in for Kinch."

"What about the Colonel?" asked Carter.

"I'm still thinking," LeBeau told him pushing him towards the door. "Now go. We don't have time to waste."

As Carter raced out of the barracks, LeBeau organized the men of barracks two into two teams. Each team consisting of five men each. As they had no shovels, LeBeau had them grab whatever they could use for digging. He sent the first five men down into the tunnel to start digging. When somebody asked about where they would dispose of the dirt, LeBeau explained they'd worry about that later. The main thing right now was to free Hogan, Newkirk and Kinch.

LeBeau ordered two of the other men on the other team to check Klink's quarters and see if the tunnel entrance under the stove was clear. Since Colonel Olberman, the acting Kommandant, was in the Kommandantur, there should be nobody in the Kommandant's quarters. The two men quickly left the barracks.

Just then, Sergeants Wilson and Calhoun and Corporal Dennison all followed Carter into barracks two. Wilson had brought his medical bag.

The camp medic sought out LeBeau. "Louie, Carter told me what happened. Have you been able to make contact with them at all?"

"Not at all. We have no idea if they're alive or...." he didn't finish. "Right now I have five men down below digging and two more sneaking into the Kommandant's quarters to see if the tunnel entrance beneath the stove is clear. But just in case, Sergeant Calhoun here can stand in for Kinch and Corporal Dennison can stand in for Newkirk. We still need someone to stand in for the Colonel."

Wilson scratched his chin. "Fortunately, Colonel Olberman never met Colonel Hogan face-to-face before Kommandant Klink left on his two-week leave. All he saw was the Colonel's dark hair in the infirmary since the Colonel had German measles and was contagious. So if we can find somebody with black hair and brown eyes about the Colonel's height and weight we might be able to pull it off."

"It's too bad we can't reach London and have them send Noel," said Carter softly. "He's the Colonel's twin."

"Would be nice," added LeBeau. "But we don't have the radio and if the Colonel and the others are alive, he would would not permit it. Besides, even if by some miracle we could get Noel here, if the other tunnel entrances are blocked as well, how would he get into the camp?"

Carter thought for a long moment. "We could have Schnitzer bring him in in the dog truck with the dogs."

LeBeau put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Let's keep that idea in reserve for now. But it is a good idea, Carter."

"Hey," Carter suddenly said. "Did anybody check under the doghouse to see if that entrance is clear?"

"Mon Dieu! I forgot about the dog pen! Carter, check it out! Hurry!"

"Right away!" Carter hurried from the barracks.

Seconds after Carter had departed, the two men LeBeau had sent to check on the tunnel entrance in Klink's quarters returned.

"Well?" asked the little Frenchman, hopefully.

"Sorry, LeBeau. We only got a few feet when we ran into a wall of dirt and fallen beams. It's a real mess down there. The entrance leading into the Kommandant's quarters is completely blocked."

LeBeau rubbed his face with both hands and exchanged looks with Wilson.

"Joe, I don't know what to do. The Colonel or Kinch come up with the ideas. I'm not sure what to do."

Wilson rested a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. "Seems like you're doing all right, so far, LeBeau," he said gently. "You've got men below digging. You've got someone to stand in for Kinch and Newkirk. You've had the tunnel entrances to Klink's quarters checked out and now you're having the tunnel entrance under the dog house checked."

"Merci, Joe. But we still need to check out the tunnel entrances to the cooler and to the emergency tunnel. And we need someone to stand in for the Colonel."

Sergeant Calhoun stepped forward. "Corporal, I volunteer to sneak out and check on the emergency tunnel for you."

"I can't ask you to do that with the guards patrolling the fence. You'll be caught immediately."

"You're not asking me. I'm volunteering. If you could come up with a diversion of some kind, I could slip under the wire."

"All right," said LeBeau finally. "But not you, Sergeant. If you get caught we have nobody else to stand in for Kinch." LeBeau looked around the few remaining men in the barracks. "Corporal Sanders, you will go."

* * *

Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk crowded into the radio room once the shaking had stopped and the dirt ceased falling. Kinch checked the radio while Hogan and Newkirk waited. Kinch sighed and turned. The expression on his face told Hogan the news wasn't good.

"Kinch?" he asked quietly.

"No good, Colonel," Kinch replied. "The radio was damaged during the cave-in."

"Can you at least get it to work temporarily?"

"I don't know. I could try."

"Then get to it, Kinch. Maybe we can reach someone in the barracks providing they have the microphone plugged in," Hogan uttered. "Newkirk, you and I have some digging to do. Do we have access to any shovels?"

"I think so, sir," Newkirk replied. "I'll check and see." He hurried away while Hogan approached Kinch.

"What do you think? Is there any hope to get that thing working even for five minutes?"

"I'll give it my best shot, Colonel. If there's any possible way to get this radio working I'll find it."

"I know you will Kinch," Hogan replied, slapping his radioman on the shoulder. "I just hope we can get out of here before the oxygen runs out."

Just then Newkirk reappeared carrying two small shovels. "This is all I could find, Gov'nor," he replied handing one to the Colonel.

Taking one of them, Hogan sighed. He looked at Newkirk. "Let's get started."

After several hours, Hogan stopped digging long enough to mop his sweaty brow with the back of his hand and let out a deep breath. He saw Newkirk do the same.

"Blimey, Gov'nor. This'll take for bloody ever with these small shovels."

"I know. But unfortunately, they're all we have so they'll have to do," Hogan replied. He looked over his shoulder. "How's the radio coming, Kinch?"

"Bad news, Colonel. There's no way to get this radio working even temporarily without new parts. I'm afraid we're outta luck here. Sorry."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Don't apologize. It was a long shot to begin with. Looks like our only chance is to dig ourselves out of here and hope that the men in the barracks are doing the same thing."

Newkirk stripped off his blue RAF jacket and tossed it aside. Like Hogan, he noticed it was becoming very warm.

Kinch approached the two men. "Colonel, why don't you take a break and let me take over the digging for a while? You look like you could use a breather." He took the shovel from his commanding officer's hands. Hogan didn't argue. He slowly got to his feet and, using his cane, made his way to the radio room and sat down at the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to get his mind to work and figure out how they were going to get out of here before their oxygen supply ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kinch stripped off his green fatigue jacket after several hours of shovelling. He mopped his brow with the back of his hand. Newkirk had removed his turtleneck and his undershirt was soaked. Kinch's tee shirt was soaked as well. Hogan slowly approached Newkirk.

"Newkirk, you've been at it for several hours," Hogan remarked. "Take a break. I'll take over for you."

The Englander looked up at his commanding officer with the sweat pouring down his face. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I'm okay, Gov'nor, really."

"Newkirk, I'm not asking you," Hogan said.

Newkirk, looking at Hogan, slowly nodded. He staggered to his feet and handed Hogan his shovel. He then trudged towards the radio room and collapsed onto the bunk.

Hogan got down on his knees beside Kinch and began digging. Kinch paused after awhile and leaned forward on his shovel. He looked at Hogan.

"Colonel, this is going to take forever at this rate. The three of us alone are not gonna be able to dig ourselves out of here before our oxygen runs out."

Hogan, glancing over his shoulder, made sure Newkirk wasn't close by. Satisfied, he leaned towards his radioman.

"Kinch, I want you to listen to me carefully. And this is a direct order. If it looks like all three of us aren't going to make it out of here, I want you and Newkirk to forget about me and get yourselves out of here."

Kinch was stunned. "Colonel, don't ask us to leave you behind. We're **all** gonna make it out of here alive."

"Kinch, I'm giving you a direct order. I want you to promise me. If it becomes obvious the three of us can't make it, I want to make sure you and Newkirk get out. Promise me."

"But Colonel...."

"Promise me, Kinch."

"I promise, Colonel. I give you my word," Kinch replied softly, knowing in his heart neither he or Newkirk would leave the Colonel behind to perish. They would either all leave together or perish together.

* * *

Carter came through the barracks door looking glum. He looked at LeBeau who could tell from Carter's face that he didn't have good news to report.

"Well?" asked LeBeau, hoping he was wrong with what he was thinking.

"Sorry, LeBeau," Carter replied. "I was able to go under the dog house and get a few feet before I ran into fallen beams and mounds of dirt. It's a real mess down there."

LeBeau ran a hand over his hair. "I wish the Colonel or Kinch was here right now." He shook his head. "We still need to check out the tunnel entrances in the cooler and the emergency tunnel. We'll need a diversion of some kind to enable Corporal Sanders to sneak under the wire and check the emergency tunnel entrance and then sneak back into camp without being caught." His face suddenly brightened and he looked at the young sergeant. "Carter, do you have any of those firecrackers left over?"

Carter grinned. "Sure. I got a whole mess of 'em in my footlocker. Why?"

"I need you and Corporal Sanders to take as many of them as you can carry, slip under the wire and into the woods. Then set off the firecrackers which should keep the guards busy enabling Corporal Sanders a chance to check the emergency tunnel. After he's finished doing that, I want the two of you to slip under the wire back into camp. Can you do it?"

"Sure. No problem."

* * *

Hogan had to stop digging. He was exhausted. He had long ago removed his bomber jacket and crush cap. But he was still very hot. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Kinch or Newkirk, he was finding it difficult to breathe because of the heat. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kinch was having the same problem even though he had since removed his shirt and like Newkirk, was now in his undershirt. Hogan looked at his radioman.

"Kinch, why don't you take a break. You look like you could use it. I can manage by myself for awhile."

"You sure, Colonel?" Kinch whispered.

"Positive. Go join Newkirk and take a break."

Slowly, Kinch got to his feet and laid the shovel down on the ground beside Hogan. He made his way to the radioroom and sat down on the floor beside the bunk with his legs bent and his head down. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He saw Newkirk looking at him. The Englander motioned for Kinch to keep his voice low.

"Kinch, I heard what the Colonel said to you. I wasn't evesdropping, but I was stretching me legs and overheard. There's no bloody way I'm leaving the Gov'nor down here to die. I don't care what his bloody orders are."

"Neither am I. Somehow, someway, all three of us are gonna get out of here. I don't want to die. But should it come to that, I will not let the Colonel die alone."

"Neither will I, mate. If the three of us can't leave here together, then the three of us will die here together."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hogan asked, mopping his sweaty brow with his shirt sleeve. His cane draped over one arm.

Newkirk and Kinch both looked up at their commanding officer, each wondering how much, if anything, Hogan had overheard.

"Just trying to take our minds off our situation, Colonel," Newkirk replied with a straight face. "Believe me when I say it's ruddy difficult to find something to take your mind off of being buried underground."

"You got that right," Kinch added. "Considering how hot it's getting down here."

Newkirk slid over on the bunk. "Colonel, why don't you join us and take a breather. You look like you could use one."

Hogan was too exhausted to argue at this point. But he suspected Newkirk and Kinch were not being completely honest with him and suspected they were planning a way to disobey his direct orders of leaving him behind if it appeared they couldn't all escape. But for now, he would let it go. He sat down beside Newkirk on the cot. With a weary sigh, he rested the back of his head against the wall.

"Colonel, what do you think caused the cave-in?" asked Kinch. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Since London's been on radio silence for the last five days, my guess is they might have had a bombing mission planned and the radio silence was to keep the Krauts from discovering it." He sighed again. "My guess is whatever they hit was obviously close enough to affect our tunnel system the way it did. I just hope everything's all right upstairs."

Kinch checked his watch. "Roll call's gonna be in a few hours, Colonel. What do you think's gonna happen when the acting Kommandant finds three prisoners missing one of which is the Senior POW officer?"

"If everything's okay upstairs I'm positive the men will come up with something...." Hogan paused momentarily. "However, if everything's not okay upstairs, then we're all gonna be in big trouble possibly with the end result being a firing squad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The men LeBeau had sent below to start digging slowly, one by one, climbed back up into the barracks after four hours. All were sweaty, dirty and grimey. The minute they were all upstairs, LeBeau sent down the second team to pick up where the first left off.

"Well?" asked the little Frenchman anxiously.

"It's a real mess down there, LeBeau. Dirt everywhere and fallen beams are making digging difficult," said one corporal.

"Every few minutes we had to stop and move a fallen beam out of the way before we could continue digging," said another sadly.

Suddenly the sound of firecrackers could be heard outside. LeBeau cracked open the barracks door and peered out. He saw guards running everywhere. He even spotted Schultz huffing and puffing as he was scurrying around. He spotted acting Kommandant Olberman emerging from around the corner of the Kommandantur appearing to be confused by what sounded like gunfire coming from the woods outside the camp. He began shouting to the guards to return fire. Little did he know that the guards would be shooting at nothing because Carter was safely out of harms way, and Corporal Sanders was checking out the emergency tunnel entrance. Carter kept flinging lighted strings of firecrackers away from him.

It took about ten minutes before Carter felt a hand on his shoulder, momentarily startling him. Glancing around, he saw it was Sanders. The young corporal shook his head indicating the emergency tunnel was blocked as well.

"We better set off the last of these firecrackers and get back into camp before LeBeau wonders what happened to us," said Carter. He and Sanders quickly lit the last of the strings of firecrackers and threw them into the woods opposite them and then hurried to the far corner of the fence that was in the dark where the searchlight could not see. Holding up the fence, Carter and Sanders quickly crawled under the wire and ran as fast as they could back to barracks two, surprisingly without being seen by any of the guards.

"Well?" LeBeau asked them after closing the door behind them once the duo was back inside the barracks. "Can we use the emergency tunnel?"

"Forget it," Sanders managed between gasping for air. "You can't even get completely down into the tree stump there's so much dirt down there. I'm afraid there's no way we can get them out through the emergency tunnel."

The news hit Carter and LeBeau harder than they thought possible. LeBeau rubbed his face with both hands as he and Carter both looked at each other as they sat down on the bench.

"How's the digging going?" asked Carter. "Making any headway?"

"I was told it's a real mess below with all the dirt and fallen beams," LeBeau explained sadly. "I just sent the second shift downstairs in place of the first shift. From what I understand, the work is going slowly because of the fallen beams."

"What about the tunnel entrance in the cooler?" Carter asked.

"I have a suspicion the same problem probably exists in the tunnel in the cooler. If it didn't, the Colonel, Newkirk and Kinch would have used it to escape by now, providing they could even get to it." LeBeau began massaging his forehead as a headache was beginning.

Carter looked at the little Frenchman with deep concern on his face. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Louie, you're doing everything you can to rescue Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk. And you're doing a great job so far. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll help anyway I can and so will everybody else not only in our barracks, but in the other barracks as well."

LeBeau looked up with a grim smile. He covered the hand Carter had placed on his shoulder. "Merci, mon ami. But what if my best isn't good enough to save the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk?"

"Don't think about that," Carter told him sincerely. "You gotta have hope. Remember what Colonel Hogan always says?"

"Oui. For every problem there is a solution."

"Then that's what you have to keep in mind. There is a solution for this problem and we'll find it together. You've got me and every other prisoner in this camp to help you."

LeBeau's face brightened a bit. "Merci, Andrew," he replied.

* * *

Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk were all still sitting. The heat was insufferable at this moment, and it was getting more difficult to breathe.

"Well," Hogan remarked. "Newkirk, you and I better get back to work and let Kinch rest a while longer." Hogan struggled getting to his feet and even using his cane, staggered as a wave of dizziness overcame him suddenly. He placed a hand against the wall to keep himself from falling. Kinch and Newkirk were immediately on their feet to help him.

"Colonel?" asked Kinch. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay." Hogan wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "It's just so hot and the air seems to be getting thin. I just got up to quickly is all. I'm fine now."

"Begging the Gov'nor's pardon," said Newkirk, sweat rolling down his face. "But Kinch is right. You don't look so good. Why don't you lay down on the bunk while Kinch and I dig."

"I can't let the two of you do all the work," Hogan remarked. "I can pull my own weight." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead again.

"Colonel, it's very hot down here and you're still recovering from a serious injury," Kinch explained. "We don't need for something to happen because of the heat and it undoes all the progress you've made."

Hogan looked at each man individually. Even he had to admit to himself that he wasn't feeling too well right now, and he credited it to the intense heat. He slowly nodded and sat back down on the cot, leaning the back of his head against the wall. "You guys win for now. When one of you needs to take a break, I want a promise that whoever it is will let me know so I can replace you."

"We promise, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied softly. "Just close your eyes for awhile and relax a bit." He looked at Kinch and saw in his eyes that the radioman was feeling the same thing he was. Seeing Hogan close his eyes he motioned with his head for Kinch to follow him. The two men went back to where they had been digging earlier. Newkirk put a hand on Kinch's arm. He looked worried.

"Kinch, we gotta get the Colonel outta here and soon," he said in a whisper. "I don't think he can take too much of this heat down here."

"I know what you mean. He doesn't look well at all. And frankly, I can't take much more of this heat either. You don't look like you're tolerating it too well either."

Newkirk sighed wearily. "I'm not, mate. Believe me. But I'm more concerned about the Gov'nor. And frankly, Kinch, I'm beginning to wonder if any of us will get out of here before the oxygen runs completely out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

LeBeau was pacing back and forth as the second unit came back into the barracks from below after several hours. One of the men approached the Frenchman and Carter.

"LeBeau, it's gonna take forever at this rate to dig them out," the private explained grimly. "Especially since all we have to use are cups, spoons, plates, our hands and hardcover books. What we need are shovels and maybe picks if we're to have any chance of saving the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk."

LeBeau sighed as he and Carter looked at each other. "What do you think, Andrew?" he asked.

Carter stuck both hands in his jacket pocket. "I don't think we have much of a choice at this point," the young sergeant replied. "We need shovels, Louie, if we're to have any chance at all."

The two men turned when Wilson emerged from Hogan's quarters.

"Anything, Joe?" Carter asked anxiously.

Wilson shook his head. "I've been periodically using that microphone for the last thirty minutes with no response from below." He immediately noticed the frightened looks on the faces of Carter and LeBeau. "But...." he quickly added. "....that doesn't necessarily mean anything's wrong. It's quite possible the radio was damaged in the cave-in and wasn't able to be fixed even temporarily. I'm sure they're all right." He folded his arms.

"But?" Carter asked quietly.

Wilson raised an eyebrow, knowing what Carter's question was going to be but hoping he could avoid giving them something new to worry about.

"But what, Carter? What's on your mind?" asked Wilson.

"You're not being completely honest with us, Joe," the young sergeant replied. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

Wilson let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He now saw both Carter and LeBeau staring at him along with several of the other prisoners who had been drawn closer by the conversation they were hearing.

"I didn't want to mention this and give you something new to worry about because things are bad enough. But other than their oxygen running out, they're facing another problem as well."

"What's that, Joe?" asked one of the other prisoners.

"Those kerosene lamps that light the tunnels emit fumes that not only eat up oxygen, but could have an effect on the human body as well."

"Effects?" asked LeBeau, worried now. "What kind of effects?"

Wilson sighed. " The side effects would be fatigue, headache, nausea, shortness of breath, dizziness. Possibly convulsions. And if they're exposed for too long, death from suffocation."

"But wouldn't they know they were being affected by these fumes you're talking about?" asked Carter.

"Not really. These fumes would be colorless, odorless and highly poisonous. The Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk would never know what was happening to them."

The men were stunned into silence. Could that be the reason there was no response from below? Were the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk all dead already from these fumes? Or had they been killed by the cave-in itself?

Wilson knew he had to do something immediately to give the men hope. "Look, I didn't tell you this to have you think the worst. I simply told you this to make you aware of the possible danger they face when there's a chance of oxygen running out and there's kerosene fumes involved. But we can't give up."

Carter nodded his head and pursed his lips. "He's right, everybody. We can't give up now. We just have to work harder at trying to get them out. But we're gonna need help. I'm afraid we need Schultz."

LeBeau looked at Carter in amazement. "Schultz? Are you crazy? The Colonel would kill us if we exposed our operation to Schultz or anyone else."

"Think about it, Louie. I don't like it either. But we need shovels and possibly other tools if we're gonna free Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk. Tools we don't have. Schultz is the only one who can get us these tools, so I don't see where we have a choice. Besides, Schultz won't say anything. And he likes us a lot and you know it."

* * *

Newkirk and Kinch were slowly digging when Newkirk suddenly felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He leaned forward on his shovel. Seeing it, Kinch gripped his arm.

"Are you okay, Newkirk?" he asked, concerned.

Newkirk slowly nodded. "I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment. Must be because the air's getting thin like the Gov'nor said." He let out a deep breath. "That and this blasted headache."

"Maybe you should go rest for a bit. I can handle things by myself for awhile." Kinch didn't want Newkirk to know he had the same headache, dizziness and was also suffering from nausea.

"No. I'm okay. Let's keep going."

"As long as you're sure you're all right?"

"I'm okay."

That seemed to satisfy Kinch for now, and the two men continued digging.

* * *

Hogan, meanwhile, was laying down on the cot in the radio room. He massaged his forehead. He had a fierce headache and felt nauseous and dizzy. And he was so exhausted he could barely move. Yet, he knew he couldn't let Kinch and Newkirk do all the work themselves. Slowly, Hogan sat up and staggered to his feet. He placed a hand against the wall as the room started spinning. His knees suddenly buckled and he sank to the floor in a heap, knocking over the chair near the radio as he fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kinch and Newkirk came running when they heard the sound of the chair falling over. They both saw Hogan on the ground at the same time.

"Colonel!!!" Kinch exclaimed, dropping to one knee. He pressed two fingers against the side of Hogan's neck, and sighed in relief when he felt a steady pulse. "He's alive," he told Newkirk. "Help me get him on the cot."

Kinch took hold of Hogan under his arms while Newkirk grabbed Hogan's legs. Together, they gently lifted their commanding officer and laid him on the cot. Hogan began to stir moments after being placed on the cot. He opened his eyes and, rubbing his forehead, looked at both Kinch and Newkirk.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why are you both staring at me?"

"We heard a sound of something falling so Newkirk and I came running and found you passed out on the ground," explained Kinch. "Colonel, what happened?"

"I passed out?" Hogan asked, slowly sitting up on the cot. He looked up at Kinch in surprise. "The last thing I remember was getting to my feet." He rubbed his forehead again. "It must be this blasted headache."

"Must be from the oxygen getting thin down here, Gov'nor," Newkirk remarked. "Blimey, it's gettin' hard to breathe."

Hogan suddenly looked around and noticed the kerosene lamps hanging from the tunnel walls.

"Kinch, those lamps are lit using kerosene, aren't they?" he asked.

Kinch and Newkirk both looked at the lamps that were still burning.

"Now that you mention it, Colonel, I think you're right," the radioman replied.

"What are you getting at, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

"Kerosene in a poorly ventilated area emits fumes," Hogan explained. "It's hot enough down here as it is, but I'm beginning to suspect the fumes from those lamps could be affecting us in some way. And they also use up a lot of oxygen. I suggest we turn off all but one lamp. It'll be dark in here, but it might make the oxygen last longer until we can get out of here."

Newkirk and Kinch looked at each other. "All but one lamp, sir?" asked Newkirk, focusing on his commanding officer.

"All but one, Newkirk," replied Hogan. "Help me up so we can get these lamps turned off."

"Kinch and I will take care of the lamps, Colonel. You just rest for awhile." Newkirk looked around. "Which lamp do you want left lit, sir?"

Hogan looked around. "Leave the one near the radioroom. It's closest to where we're digging. Now help me to my feet so we can get these lamps turned off."

Knowing better than to argue with their commanding officer, Kinch and Newkirk helped Hogan to his feet. Then, each man went about turning off each kerosene lamp completely. Hogan was glad he had the cane to lean on because the tunnel was spinning an the nauseousness was worse than before. Several times he had to pause, putting all his weight on his cane and rubbing his forehead. Unbeknownst to Hogan, this reaction he was having did not escape the watchful eyes of Kinch and Newkirk.

"Colonel, you all right?" asked Newkirk from across the area. His own headache pounding behind his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hogan replied without turning. He continued leaning on his cane. "I just feel....a little....woozy," his knees started buckling again.

With rapid speed, Kinch moved across the tunnel and caught his commanding officer before he hit the ground. Cradling him in his arms, Kinch gently carried him to the cot in the radioroom and laid him on it. As Newkirk hurried over, Kinch again pressed two fingers against Hogan's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he again found a pulse. However, this time, Hogan had passed out completely. Kinch looked at Newkirk.

"Is he alive, Kinch?' asked the Englander, frightened.

"He's out cold," the radioman explained. "Newkirk, we've got to get him out of here before much longer. He's not well, and his breathing is not good."

Newkirk looked around the tunnels. "Well, we got all the ruddy lamps turned off 'cept the one here in the radioroom." He wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty brow.

"Maybe it will help some and have the oxygen last a bit longer," Kinch replied. "But right now I'm worried about the Colonel."

"So am I, mate," Newkirk replied softly. "I wish we had some water or something. I'm awful thirsty right about now. And I'm sure the Colonel could use a drink as well."

Kinch's face suddenly brightened. "Newkirk, you're a genius!"

"Why? What did I say?"

"Water. I just remembered. There should be three glass jugs of water in Carter's lab area. And from what I recall there's still acess to that part of the tunnel. I only hope nothing happened to them during the cave-in. Stay with the Colonel and I'll go check."

"Be careful, mate," Newkirk told his friend.

Kinch looked over his shoulder. "Is there any other way to be?" he said with a smile as he disappeared around the corner.

While he waited for Kinch to return, Newkirk brushed a couple of loose strands of black hair from Hogan's forehead. As he did so, Hogan started to stir. His eyes opened barely and he noticed Newkirk watching him.

"Newkirk, did I pass out again?" he asked weakly.

"Afraid so, Gov'nor," the Englander replied. "We got all the lamps 'cept one turned off like you ordered. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy and nauseous with the worse headache I think I've ever had."

"Well, sir, hopefully with the lamps off we'll all be able to breathe a bit easier."

Hogan looked around. "Where's Kinch?" he asked, not seeing the radioman anywhere.

"Kinch recalled there were three jugs of water in Carter's lab area and went to see if they survived the cave-in. If they did, at least we'll have some water."

Hogan tried to sit up, but Newkirk's hand on his chest stopped him. "Don't try getting up, Colonel. Just rest a bit."

Considering how nauseous and dizzy he felt, Hogan was in no mood to argue. He let Newkirk push him back down on the cot.

Just then, Kinch reappeared carrying three glass jugs. Newkirk looked around when he heard Kinch approaching.

"I see the water bottles survived the cave-in," Newkirk kidded Kinch.

"Thank God for small miracles," Kinch replied happily. He noticed the Colonel looking at him.

"Colonel, thank God you're awake. How do you feel?" Kinch asked sitting the bottles down on the table with the radio on it.

"Lousy," Hogan remarked with a smirk.

Kinch picked up one of the jugs of water, and opening it, held Hogan's head up and tipped the jug to his lips allowing him to drink. After a few minutes, he passed the jug to Newkirk who also took a couple of small sips. Kinch did the same after Newkirk. Then, the radioman looked at Newkirk.

"Lend me your handkerchief, Newkirk," he said.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Newkirk removed a damp handkerchief and handed it to Kinch. "Sorry about the condition it's in," he apologized.

Accepting the handkerchief, Kinch soaked it with water. "Doesn't matter," he said. "I'm just gonna make it a bit wetter is all." Once the handkerchief was soaked, Kinch handed it back to Newkirk who wrung it out, and then laid the handkerchief across Hogan's forehead.

"Just relax and close your eyes, Gov'nor," Newkirk told Hogan softly. "Try and get some sleep. Kinch and I will take care of the digging. You just rest."

As Kinch put the top back on the jug, he and Newkirk noticed that their commanding officer apparently hadn't heard the last few words Newkirk had said to him because he was already asleep. Kinch looked at Newkirk.

"Peter, you stay with the Colonel and keep watch over him," he whispered. "We'll take shifts. I'll relieve you in about two hours."

"You got it, mate," was the Englander's reply. He watched Kinch put the partially used jug on the table with the other two before going back to where they had been digging. After Kinch had departed, Newkirk gazed down at the face of his sleeping commanding officer.

_I promise I'll get you out of here, sir,_ Newkirk told himself_. I'll get you out of here even if I die in the process. Nothing is more important to me than you, Colonel._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

LeBeau checked his watch the next morning. They had spent the entire night rotating the different shifts from different barracks down below digging. Using what they had, LeBeau and Carter both knew the work was going much more slowly than anybody would like. But right now they had an even bigger problem. Roll call would take place in ninety minutes.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Carter, sitting at the table looking at LeBeau who sat on the edge of the table with folded arms. "Roll call's gonna be soon and we still don't have anybody to stand in for Colonel Hogan."

LeBeau turned to Carter, a bit miffed. "Don't you think I **know** that, Carter?!"

Carter seemed to look apologetically at the Frenchman who's expression softened. A slight smile appeared.

"I'm sorry, mon ami," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about how we're going to explain Colonel Hogan's absence and I haven't got the slightest idea how."

Carter smiled at LeBeau. "It's okay, Louie," he said. "I'm worried too."

The barracks door suddenly opened and Wilson walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked LeBeau and Carter.

"We've got a problem, Joe," said LeBeau. "Roll call's going to be soon and we have nobody to stand in for Colonel Hogan."

Wilson folded his arms and began to think. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as his face brightened.

"I've got the solution to your problem, LeBeau," he said.

"What solution?" LeBeau inquired anxiously.

"Wait here," Wilson replied, excited. "I'll be right back." He hurriedly left the barracks, only to come back in about five minutes with Sergeant Olsen in toe.

"What do you think? Think he'll pass for the Colonel?"

LeBeau slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Sacre chat! I totally forgot."

Olsen removed his cap from his head. Though slightly thinner than Hogan, Olsen was the same height, weight and coloring as the Colonel. And it didn't hurt he had brown eyes and dark hair either.

LeBeau looked at Wilson with a grin as he grabbed Olsen by the arm. "Joe, you are a genius!" He hurried Olsen into Hogan's quarters, closing the door. Reaching inside Hogan's closet, the little Frenchman hastily pulled out a khaki shirt, a pair of brown trousers, a spare, slightly worn brown bomber jacket and crush cap. He shoved them all into Olsen's hands. "You've just been promoted to Colonel from Sergeant," he said. "Hurry up and get changed. Roll call will be in about one hour and you'll have to stand in for Colonel Hogan."

"But The acting Kommandant will know immediately I'm not Colonel Hogan," Olsen replied.

LeBeau hesitated in the doorway of Hogan's quarters. He glanced back at the slightly nervous Sergeant. "Don't worry about anything," he said. "The only one who will know you're not Colonel Hogan will be Schultz. And we can handle him." He immediately left, closing the door behind him. Eagerly rubbing his hands together, LeBeau noticed that during his brief absence, Corporal Dennison and Sergeant Calhoun had come into barracks two. LeBeau smiled and greeted the two men as did Carter.

"Think this'll work, LeBeau?" asked Calhoun. "I mean the acting Kommandant saw Kinch and Newkirk before."

"Things were kinda hectic that day, Sergeant Calhoun," Carter explained. "We don't think Colonel Olberman paid that much attention to what Newkirk and Kinch looked like. He had too much to learn from Klink before the Kommandant left on two weeks leave. So try not to worry."

"If you say so, Sergeant," Dennison replied.

* * *

Kinch had been digging nearly an hour when the heat forced him to stop and rest. He sat down on the ground, leaning against the dirt pile he had only moments before been digging in. His mopped his forehead with the back of his hand and let out a deep breath. His mind right now was on the sleeping man lying on the cot in the radio room. They had to get the Colonel some help and soon or, Kinch was afraid, they would lose him.

"Just hang on Colonel," he said in a low voice so only he heard. "Just hang on."

Newkirk, picking up the handkerchief, turned it over so the cool side now made contact with Hogan's skin. Hogan shifted his position on the cot but didn't wake up.

Newkirk hung his head and shook it. _You've gotta hang in there, Gov'nor, _he thought to himself_. Don't fade out on us, sir. We'll get you outta here soon. Of that I promise you._

Newkirk, stealing another look at his commanding officer, could only hope he wasn't lying to himself or the Colonel.

* * *

"Roll call!!! Everybody out!! Raus!!!!" Schultz's voice boomed. "Roll caaaallll! Mach schnell!!!"

The prisoners of barracks two slowly trudged out the door and fell in to formation. Calhoun and Dennison standing where Newkirk and Kinch usually stood. And Sergeant Olsen, wearing Hogan's uniform, bomber jacket partially zipped up and crush cap pushed back on his head stood in Hogan's spot beside Dennison. He hooked his thumbs in the slanted pockets of the jacket. Schultz began counting each prisoner. He paused when he got to Newkirk's spot in the formation. He also found himself staring at Calhoun and finally, at Olsen.

"You are not Newkirk; you are not Kinchloe, and you are not Colonel Hogan." He looked at LeBeau. "Where is Sergeant Kinchloe? Where is Corporal Newkirk? And where is Colonel Hogan?" Glancing over his shoulder, Schultz could see the acting Kommandant walking down the steps of the Kommandantur and heading in his direction. He again looked at LeBeau. "What am I going to tell the acting Kommandant? I can't say that three prisoners are missing. I'll be sent to the Russian front!"

"Schultzie...." said LeBeau, reached inside his jacket. "how many prisoners are in barracks two?"

"There are supposed to be, by my count, fifteen prisoners in the barracks."

Pulling out two chocolate bars, LeBeau waved them in front of the fat Sergeant. "And how many prisoners are here in formation?"

"There are fifteen prisoners," Schultz replied, snatching the candy bars from LeBeau's hand. "Everyone who should be here is here."

"Report, Sergeant Schultz," ordered Colonel Olberman as he stood just behind the rotund Sergeant. Schultz turned and saluted the tall, slightly balding Colonel with a pencil-thin moustache of about 47 years-of-age. He returned Schultz's salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Olberman nodded as he glanced at the men standing in formation in two rows. His eyes finally coming to rest on Olsen. A slight smile appeared.

"Glad to see you at roll call today, Colonel Hogan," Olberman remarked coldly. "The last time I saw you, you were in the infirmary. I assume you are recovered now?"

"Feeling much better, sir," Olsen replied with a grin. "Colonel Robert Hogan, sir. Senior POW officer," Olsen added.

Olberman smirked before turning his attention to Schultz. "Sergeant, you will dismiss your men and then bring Colonel Hogan to me in the Kommandant's office. Is that understood?"

Schultz saluted sharply. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. At once!"

Olberman saluted, then turned sharply and walked away back towards the Kommandantur. Schultz turned towards the prisoners. "All prisoners dismissed." He then approached Olsen. "You come with me."

Olsen looked at LeBeau and Carter nervously. They nodded at him. Swallowing hard, Olsen followed Schultz in the direction of the Kommandantur. Carter and LeBeau hurried into the barracks and into Hogan's quarters to plug in the coffee pot.

Kommandant Olberman bid the knocker on his door to enter. The door opened and Sergeant Schultz, followed by Olsen, entered the office. Schultz and Olberman exchanged salutes. Olsen held the crush cap in his hands nervously.

"Herr Kommadant, Colonel Hogan is here as requested."

"Danke, Sergeant. You may leave us." He saluted.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz glanced at Olsen with worried eyes before leaving the office.

Alone with Olsen now, the Colonel leaned back in his chair, arms folded. He stared at Olsen intently. "I've heard a lot about you, Colonel, from Kommandant Klink. I must admit, you're not at all what I thought."

Olsen allowed a charming smile to appear hoping to show more confidence than he felt. "Well, you can't believe evrything you hear, Kommandant," he replied.

"Colonel, the first time I saw you was in the infirmary when you were ill with a contagious illness. So we were never foramlly introduced. I am Colonel Erik Olberman, Luftwaffe. I am acting for Kommandant Klink while he is on two weeks leave."

"Pleased to meet you, Colonel," said Olsen.

"I had you brought here to inform you as to what I expect. I expect when the prisoners are ordered out for roll call they are to be on time. No excuses will be acceptable. Any late arrivals to roll call will be sent to the cooler."

"I understand, sir."

"Next, I've been told you are a special case by Colonel Klink. Now, I'm not exactly sure what that means, Hogan. But let me advise you I will be watching you during my time here. And should I see anything, and I mean **anything** unusual, I will have you tossed in the cooler so fast you won't, as the Americans say, 'know what hit you.' Do we understand each other?"

"Completely. Am I dismissed, sir?"

Olberman waved his hand at Olsen. "You may leave now, Hogan. Just remember, I will be watching you."

"Yes, sir," Olsen replied giving a salute before turning and exiting the Kommandant's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Schultz opened the door to barracks two and trudged inside. His feet hurt from the constant patrolling of the compound, and he was grateful that LeBeau had asked him to come to the barracks.

He sat down, exhausted, on the bench, resting his rifle against the bunk near the door. LeBeau and Carter both immediately approached the rotund guard.

"All right, I'm here, LeBeau. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

LeBeau and Carter exchanged nervous looks. They both knew what they were about to do was risky, but they didn't see any other way to get the tools they needed and they also knew time and oxygen was running out for the three trapped below.

"Schultzie, what we have to discuss with you is serious," said LeBeau. "Extremely serious."

"In fact," chimed in Carter. "It's a matter of life and death."

"Huh," Schultz chuckled. "Jolly jokers," he said. "Life and death indeed. What could be so serious in a POW camp that could be a matter of life and death?"

"Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk are running out of time, Schultzie," said LeBeau. "And we're not joking. We're deadly serious."

Taking a closer look at the faces of two of his favorite prisoners, Schultz suddenly noticed the fear in their eyes and realized they were serious. Looking around the barracks, he noticed several other prisoners clothes were covered with dirt. He looked at Carter first and then LeBeau.

"Was ist los?" he asked, now concerned. "What's happened?"

LeBeau licked his dry lips. He and Carter knew Schultz had seen the lower bunk drop over their tunnel entrance several times, and there was no way to explain the trouble without mentioning it.

"Schultzie, Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk were trapped in a cave-in underground by that bombing that took place yesterday. They're running out of oxygen if they haven't already. Up till now we've been using our hands, cups, plates, saucers, spoons, whatever we have available."

"What we really need are shovels and picks if we're gonna reach them in time," added Carter.

"Shovels? Picks? You can't be serious?"

"Would we kid about the lives of Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau, bringing his face closer to the guard's.

"I can't bring you shovels and picks," the sergeant complained. "I could get into a lot of trouble. I could be sent to the Russian front for aiding the enemy."

"Fine, Schultz," said Carter grimly. "Then you've just condemed Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk to death. And it'll be on your head."

Schultz mulled over what Carter had just said. "And just how did they get caught in a cave-in?"

LeBeau looked at Carter. "Show him," he said.

Carter looked at the Frenchman in shocked surprise, eyes wide. "Show him? LeBeau, the Colonel would court-martial us and have us thrown in the cooler for life!"

LeBeau placed both hands on Carter's shoulders and stared directly into the young sergeant's eyes. "Andrew, we don't have time to play games. Their oxygen could be running out if it hasn't already. They could even be dead as we speak. I say show him. Besides, he's seen it before."

Carter sighed and nodded. He walked over to the double bunk and hit the hidden mechanism on the upper bedframe. Schultz's eyes widened as he saw the lower bunk rise and a ladder drop. He slowly stood up and approached the opening. He looked down into the opening. He slowly started backing away.

"I see nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" He started to turn and head for the barracks door, but one of the prisoners blocked the door. LeBeau grabbed him and with great effort, managed to turn him around to face him.

"Schultz, listen to me! Please! The three of them are going to die down there if we can't get them out in time. Sergeant Wilson says they can't last more than three days, and it's already been twenty-four hours. Without picks and shovels, they haven't got a prayer. We need your help, Schultzie."

The guard could see LeBeau and Carter were both in a panic now. He mulled over what he had been told and the tunnel opening he had seen. He didn't want to see anything happen to Colonel Hogan, Kinch or Newkirk. He made a decision.

"I will get you the tools you need. But I will need two or three men to carry them back here one one condition."

"And what is that?" asked LeBeau.

"I don't want to know anything about what you're doing. Just tell me if you need anything else besides shovels and picks to get them out. Also, I want you to let me know when you get them out if they are alive."

"Oui, Schultzie," LeBeau replied with a smile. "And thank you."

Schultz grabbed his rifle and started for the door. He looked over at LeBeau. "Have Carter and two other men come with me now. I will see that they are given the bags that are used when they pick up trash off the ground. That way, they can carry the tools without anybody seeing them. They may have to make two trips each."

LeBeau nodded at Carter. Then he looked around the barracks. "Walters, you, Reynolds and Carter go with Schultz and get the tools. Then come right back here with them. Then while one team is using them, you three will accompany Schultz back to get the rest of the tools. Understand?"

LeBeau watched as the three men left with Schultz. All he could do right now was say a silent prayer that once they got the tools they needed and were able to break through to the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk, that they weren't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kinch and Newkirk were seated on the dirt floor near the cot on which Hogan was still sleeping. Before he sat down beside Newkirk, the radio man removed the handkerchief from Hogan's forehead and soaked it with water from one of the jugs. He patted the Colonel's face with it gently before placing it again on Hogan's forehead. Kinch noticed the Colonel still didn't look well. But he was now awake.

"Kinch, what are we gonna do?" asked Newkirk with the perspiration falling down his grimy face. He found it difficult to take a deep breath and the heat was unbearable now. "We have no bloody idea what happened upstairs when those planes dropped those bleedin' bombs to begin with. The Colonel doesn't look well at all. And I'm tellin' you now, mate. I don't know exactly how much longer I can keep going meself. It's near ruddy impossible to breathe. And this blasted headache isn't helping."

Kinch stole a glance at his commanding officer. He then turned back to Newkirk. "I know how you feel, Newkirk. I don't feel so good myself." Kinch wiped the perspiration off his face, but it was soon replaced by more very quickly. He let out a deep breath. "We can only hope that everything's okay upstairs and that the fellas are trying to reach us from the other side." Kinch took a drink of water from the jug he had just used and then passed it to Newkirk who took a drink. He handed the jug back to Kinch who slowly got to his feet and approaching Hogan, held the Colonel's head up and put the jug to his lips so he could drink. Lowering Hogan's head, Kinch then recapped the jug. "This jug's almost empty, Newkirk," he said grimly. "That'll leave us with just two and we have to make 'em last."

"Well, mate," Newkirk began as he struggled to his feet. "Time to get back to work." He took several unsteady steps and then collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Newkirk!" Kinch shouted as he hurried to his friend's side, knelt down and gently shook him by the shoulders. There was no response from the Englander. Kinch pressed two finger against Newkirk's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a steady pulse.

He looked around when he heard a noise behind him.

Hogan was struggling to sit up. The room was spinning. "Kinch, what happened to Newkirk? Is he all right?" he asked.

"He's alive, Colonel, but unconcious." Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

Hogan struggled to his feet. "You can't manage alone, Kinch," he said taking a few unsteady steps toward the radio man. "You need help." Hogan suddenly collapsed.

"Colonel!" Kinch shifted over to his commanding officer and knelt beside him. Putting two fingers against his throat, Kinch was concerned. The Colonel's pulse, though steady, was a bit erractic.

Hogan slowly opened his eyes barely and tried to focus on Kinch. "Kinch," he said softly.

"Colonel, don't move." Kinch placed his arms under his commanding officer's body and, picking him up, craddled him in his arms. He then placed the Colonel back on the cot. Just then, Kinch heard a groan behind him and turned around. He saw Newkirk starting to sit up, holding his head. He left Hogan's side and went back to Newkirk. "You okay, buddy?" he asked putting a hand on the Englander's shoulder.

Newkirk looked up at the radio man. He was having trouble focusing. "Me head hurts like hell," he said. "I feel so bloody nauseous and exhausted."

"Same symptoms as the Colonel," Kinch replied. "Can you stand up at least?"

"I think so," Newkirk replied as he struggled to get up. Kinch had to catch him before he fell again. "I don't think I can, mate. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Here, lean on me." With one arm around Newkirk's waist, Kinch wrapped Newkirk's other arm around his own shoulders and held his wrist with his hand. He led the Englander to where Hogan was lying on the cot and helped Newkirk to sit down on the ground at the head of the cot. Then he knelt down in front of the Englander, but was also close to Hogan's head. The Colonel shifted his body to allow him to look at Newkirk.

"Newkirk?" asked Hogan, reaching out and touching the Englander's shoulder. "You all right?"

Newkirk looked up and allowed his eyes to shift from Kinch to Hogan. "I'll be okay in a few, sir. I just need to rest a bit is all." Newkirk massaged his temples. "Blimey, if I could just get rid of this blasted headache and nausea."

"Believe me, Newkirk," Hogan said. "I know how you feel. I've got the same thing in addition to dizziness." Hogan, with narrowed eyes, turned his attention to Kinch. "Kinch, you don't look so good yourself. You feel all right?"

"I've been better, Colonel," Kinch replied. "I'm a bit nauseous with a pounding headache. The dizziness isn't so bad yet," he lied.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Gentlemen, I think we've all been affected by the fumes from those kerosene lanterns mixed with a lack of oxygen in here."

Newkirk looked at his commanding officer. "Colonel, what are our chances as we're affected by these fumes?"

Hogan forced himself to sit up on the cot. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally, he looked at Kinch and Newkirk with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm not positive. But I'd venture a guess if we don't get out of here within the next forty-eight hours, we're all gonna die down here."

Newkirk and Kinch exchanged looks. Then, they both looked at Hogan.

"Think we'll make it out, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan sighed wearily. "I don't know, Kinch," he replied. "I wish I did but I don't." He shook his head and sighed again. "I want you both to listen to me and listen carefully. If it appears we're not all going to make it out of here alive, I want the two of you to forget about me and save yourselves."

Newkirk and Kinch looked at each other.

"Colonel," Newkirk began, "Don't ask us to leave you down here."

"I'm not asking, Newkirk," Hogan replied. "I'm ordering you as your commanding officer. Might be the last command I'll ever give you. I don't know. But this is one order I want carried out. Save yourselves if the three of us can't all make it out. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied softly. He hung his head.

"Understood, Colonel," Kinch answered grimly. He then placed a hand on Hogan's knee. "But all three of us are gonna leave here alive, Colonel." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

Hogan gave him a tired, lopsided grin. "I hope you're right, Kinch."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carter, Walters and Reynolds had returned to the barracks after their second trip with Schultz to get the remainder of the shovels and picks. And while they were busy doing that, LeBeau had another team below using the picks and shovels the trio had brought back on their first trip.

After Carter, Walters and Reynolds laid down the shoulder bags with the tools on Carter's bunk, the young sergeant approached LeBeau.

"How's it going, Louie?" he asked.

LeBeau, arms folded, glanced at Carter. "Slow. But we should be able to get more done now that we have the right tools. I only hope we can break through in time."

Carter pursed his lips. "Louie, what will we do if...."

"Don't even go there, Carter," LeBeau interrupted. "We cannot even go there. They are alive. I stake my life on it." LeBeau kept to himself that he had the same thought as Carter, and didn't know what they would do if they were too late. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh, before I forget, LeBeau," Carter suddenly said. "Schultz said to tell you he will do whatever he can to help, and will also try and keep Kommandant Olberman out of our hair until we can rescue the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk."

LeBeau smiled. _I knew I was right about Schultzie,_ he told himself.

* * *

Down below, Hogan was lying down on the cot, Newkirk and Kinch were seated on the ground nearby. They were all exhausted, dizzy and nauseous. Even Kinch had to admit to himself that he felt badly now. Leaning his head against the dirt wall, Kinch sighed as he let his mind wander.

Memories of the commaraderie they all shared; the successful missions; the dangers they had faced; the good times as well as the bad. At least the good outweighed the bad, thankfully. The friendships he had formed with Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. But most of all, his best memory would be that of meeting and serving with Colonel Robert Hogan. Throughout his military career, Kinch had recalled a few of his commanding officers who, though friendly on the outside, he suspected inside harbored the fact that they really didn't like him because he was black. But meeting Hogan showed Kinch that there were good people in the military. Hogan had accepted him as he was and didn't care that he was black. And he trusted him, James Kinchloe, with everything, especially his own life. To Kinch, Colonel Hogan was the finest man he had ever met and had been proud to serve with him. _If I am meant to die here, I will die knowing that my last act in life was meeting and working with Colonel Hogan._

Newkirk ran a hand over his brown hair. He never thought he could ever feel as sick as he did at this moment. He glanced at Kinch with a faint smile. His mate, Kinch. Newkirk had never had much, if any association with people of different races while in the RAF. But after he had been shot down and brought to Stalag 13, he had met James Kinchloe. He thought Kinch was one of the finest men he had ever known although one of the quietest and most serious. Then there was the fiery little Frenchman who was as loyal as anyone he had ever known despite their differences. He also thought about Carter, the naive and sometimes annoying sergeant. Although a genuis with explosives and could impersonate a German officer with brillance, he sometimes got on his nerves with his constant talking and sometimes stupid remarks. And then there was Colonel Hogan. He was different from any commanding officer Newkirk had ever known, and the Englander had no use for officers period. But Hogan was different. He found himself liking and respecting the Colonel who amazed him with his ingenuity, golden tongue and quick thinking. Newkirk realized after getting to know each other that he would follow Hogan into hell if necessary, and would gladly give his life for the American Colonel.

Hogan shifted his position on the cot. He had a depressing thought that this time he wasn't going to make it. He only hoped Newkirk and Kinch would follow what possibly could be his final orders. Hogan knew when he came to Stalag 13, he would have gone crazy without the four men who made up his core unit. He smiled as he thought about each one. Kinch, the finest second-in-command an officer could ever have. Although a very quiet and private man, Kinch had the temperment that made him, in Hogan's opinion, officer material. Also, he considered him a good friend and someone he could count on. Newkirk, even though he had a quick temper, had the best magic fingers of anyone. There wasn't a safe he couldn't open, nor pocket he couldn't pick. And he could impersonate a German officer as easily as Carter. Hogan's mind wandered to Carter, the explosives king. He let a smile appear. Carter knew his explosives, and could impersonate a Kraut officer and even Hitler with ease and talent. Although he drove Hogan crazy sometimes with what came out of his mouth, Carter was a good and loyal friend he knew he could depend on. And finally, there was LeBeau. The fiery little Frenchman was as loyal as the others, besides being an outstanding chef. But LeBeau could do other things just as well. Hogan was proud to have know these four, his friends. And he knew if it was meant for him to die down here, he would die knowing his last act as commanding officer was working with the four finest, most loyal men anyone could have the pleasure of working with.

* * *

LeBeau paced nervously back and forth rubbing the back of his neck, while Carter poured himself a cup of coffee. He offered LeBeau a cup, but the Frenchman declined. The barracks door opened and Wilson came in.

"Care for some coffee, Joe?" Carter asked.

"No thanks, Carter." He turned his attention to LeBeau. "What's happening? Are you any closer to gettig them out?"

"Nous faisons le progres (1)," LeBeau replied. He then notice Wilson's confused expression. "We are making progress. Schultz got us picks and shovels; we have round-the-clock crews digging below, and Schultz promised to try and keep the acting Kommandant busy so we can continue working."

Wilson checked his watch. "We have less than forty-eight hours to get them out."

LeBeau looked at Wilson in silence as he chewed his lower lip. He had a question he wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer. Wilson placed a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"What is it, LeBeau? I can sense you have something on your mind you want to ask me."

"Joe, what are the chances it may already be too late?" LeBeau asked quietly. It was a question that was on the mind of some of the other prisoners as well.

"Well, LeBeau, I'm not going to lie to you, because I know you wouldn't want me to." Wilson took a deep breath before continuing. "It's possible they could have been killed in the cave-in itself. It's also possible they may have died from suffocation. But I believe they're still alive, and we have to keep the faith and keep trying to get them out until we know for certain."

"Merci," LeBeau remarked. "We must have faith. At this point, that's about the only thing we still have."

* * *

Down below, Hogan forced himself to sit up on the cot. He glanced at Newkirk and Kinch who both seemed to be pretty much out of things. Staggering to his feet, Hogan stumbled over to Newkirk and knelt down in front of him. He gently slapped his face. "Newkirk, c'mon. Wake up! Newkirk! C'mon! Open your eyes. Let's go."

The Englander moaned and looked at his commanding officer through barely open eyes. A weak smile came to his lips. "Gov'nor. What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Can you get up?"

"I can try, sir." Newkirk forced himself to try and get to his feet. He got as far as his knees before he fell over into Hogan's arms, unconcious.

Hogan gently laid him down on the ground and felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. He decided to leave Newkirk be right now. He then slowly crawled over to where Kinch was sitting, and repeated with Kinch what he had just done with Newkirk.

Kinch struggled to even lift his head to look at his commanding officer. A weak smile appeared. "Colonel Hogan, what are you doing up? You know you're not well."

Hogan forced a smile to his face. "Look who's talking," he joked. "Kinch, can you get to your feet at all. Newkirk's unconcious."

"I think so, Colonel, with maybe a little help."

Hogan grabbed Kinch around his waist and draped Kinch's arm over his own shoulders, trying to get him to stand up. He managed to get Kinch to his feet and helped him take one or two unsteady steps when Kinch sank to his knees dragging Hogan with him. He laid Kinch on the ground and checked for a pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found one.

On his own knees, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed to be up to him to get his men help. Taking a deep breath, he made an attempt to get slowly to his feet when a wave of dizziness and the fatigue overtook him and he collapsed across Kinch, unconcious.

(1) "Nous faisons le progres" means 'we are making progress.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

True to his word, Schultz was able to keep the acting Kommandant away from barracks two for several hours enabling the men to continue rotating the crews going below. But when evening came, Saunders, who had been keeping watch at the barracks door, suddenly turned and glanced at LeBeau and Carter.

"The Kommandant's coming!" he shouted.

LeBeau, who was about to send another team below to relieve the men who had been digging for several hours, struck the hidden mechanism and watched as the lower bunk dropped while Carter had some of the other men hide their picks and shovels under mattresses and in footlockers. Carter laid down on the bunk that covered the tunnel entrance and opened a magazine while Olsen quickly ducked inside Hogan's quarters and donned the bomber jacket and stretched out on the lower bunk and covered his eyes with the crush cap.

The door opened and Olberman walked in followed by Schultz. He looked around.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" he asked coldly of LeBeau who was seated at the table playing solitaire.

LeBeau looked up innocently. "He's in his quarters. Where else would he be, sir?"

Ignoring LeBeau, Olberman glanced at Schultz. "Wait here, Sergeant," he said. "I shouldn't be long."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied standing in front of the barracks door. He watched Olberman walk over to Hogan's quarters and open the door without knocking. He closed the door behind him. Schultz looked at LeBeau.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Have you gotten them out yet?"

"Not yet, Schultzie," LeBeau replied. "I have a crew below now that need to be relieved. I was about to do that when you and the Kommandant came in."

"I'm sorry," Schultz apologized. "I tried to keep him away from the barracks but he was insistant on speaking to Colonel Hogan. I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay, Schultzie," LeBeau replied. "We appreciate what you've done so far and are still doing. When this is all over, I'll make you some nice strudel as a reward. I promise." He patted the fat sergeant's large stomach playfully.

Schultz closed his eyes momentarily and sighed contentedly. "Apple strudel. I love it. I can't wait!"

"You deserve it, Schultzie," LeBeau said sincerely.

Schultz glanced at the door to Hogan's quarters for a quick moment. "Is there anything else you need to get them out?"

"I don't think so. We'll let you know if we do."

Schultz licked his dry lips nervously. "Cockroach, I don't want to ask this, but I must. What if...."

LeBeau held up a hand, stopping him from finishing. "Don't say it, Schultzie. Don't. We can't allow ourselves to even think it. Until we know for sure, we believe they are still alive."

Schultz nodded slowly.

Olsen raised the crush cap and looked at Olberman standing inside the door staring at him in a way that made Olsen nervous. "Can I help you, Kommandant?" he asked with a slight grin. He slowly sat up on the lower bunk.

"Colonel Hogan, I just wanted to see you and let you know that I've been watching you since roll call. You seem different from the way Colonel Klink described you to me. I have to wonder why that is." He folded his arms.

Olsen got up from the bunk, pulled out the chair from Hogan's desk and sat down. He pushed the crush cap back on his head. "Different? In what way, Colonel?"

"I can't put my finger on it exactly," Olberman replied studying Olsen. "Colonel Klink told me you are a devious, cunning and wisecracking individual and an eye should be kept on you constantly. Yet, I have seen none of these things."

Olsen shrugged innocently. "I'm still recovering from my illness, Kommandant. I don't exactly feel devious, cunning and mischevious right now. Nor to I feel like wisecracking either. Just give me some time. I'm sure I'll be back to my old self by the time you leave and Colonel Klink gets back."

"You act almost like a different person, Colonel," Olberman replied. "Still, you are Colonel Robert Hogan."

"That's what my dog tags say, Kommandant," Olsen said with a smirk similar to Hogan's. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you? If not, I'd like to go back to resting. Sergeant Wilson would have my hide if I didn't."

"But you outrank the sergeant, Colonel," Olberman remarked.

Olsen grinned. "Try telling that to a camp medic when you're ill. Joe feels he outranks everybody when that happens. Including me."

"Then I shall let you get back to your resting, Colonel," Olberman said as he opened the door. "However, let me advise you that I will continue watching you."

"Whatever turns you on," Olsen replied as he closed the door in Olberman's face. Leaning against the closed door, Olsen let out the deep breath he had been holding the entire time.

On the other side of the door, Olberman stared at the closed door for a long moment before finally turning away and walking towards Schultz. "Sergeant, we're leaving."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz followed Olberman out the barracks door with Schultz giving LeBeau a look before closing the door. Baker hurried to the door, cracked it, and looked out watching. After a minute or two, he looked at LeBeau and nodded.

The Frenchman jumped up as did Carter and LeBeau banged on the hidden mechanism. The lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. Carter helped the first man to climb up the ladder, step over the bedframe and into the barracks.

"Sorry for the delay," LeBeau explained. "The acting Kommandant was here." He glanced at Carter who continued assisting the other men up the ladder and into the barracks. "How's it going below?"

"I think we're getting close, LeBeau," the young corporal replied, dusting off his clothes and mopping his sweaty brow. "I can't be sure about that, but it's just a feeling."

"Have you heard any sound from Colonel Hogan, Kinch or Newkirk?" asked Carter as he approached the duo.

The young corporal shook his head. "We called out to them several times, but there was no response. But I have a feeling a couple of more hours and we should be able to break through."

LeBeau checked his watch. "We have less than forty-eight hours to get them out or it'll be too late," he said solemnly. He looked around. "Next team, get below and continue digging. We **must** break through and soon."

The men retrieved the tools from their hiding places and quickly climbed down the ladder into the tunnel. Carter hit the mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop. Just then, Olsen emerged from Hogan's quarters. He sat down at the table, tossing Hogan's crush cap on the table. he ran a hand over his dark hair. LeBeau and Carter sat down and looked at him with concerned expressions.

"Are you okay, Olsen?" asked Carter. "What happened in there with you and Olberman?"

"I can't be sure," Olsen explained. "But he let me know that he found Colonel Hogan acting differently from the way Colonel Klink told him Hogan noramlly acts and that he feels the Colonel is acting like a different man."

LeBeau and Carter looked at each other. "Did you think he knows you're not Colonel Hogan?" asked Carter, eyes narrowing.

Olsen shook his head. "I don't think so. I told him I was still recovering from being sick and didn't feel much like wisecracking and being my old self, but that I would proabably be back to my old self by the time Klink returned."

"You think he bought it?" asked LeBeau.

Olsen shrugged. "I'm not positive. I think so. But he reminded me he would be watching me."

* * *

Down below, Private Saunders who had been using a pick to chip away dirt, suddenly yelled out for everone to stop as an opening appeared near the top of where he had been digging. The opening was not wide enough for someone to get through. He looked through the opening and then down at the others.

"Do you see them?" asked another prisoner.

"No, but I can see some of the other side. Let's see if we can widen the opening a bit more so we can get through to the other side. He looked down again at Walters. "Walters, go back upstairs and tell LeBeau and Carter we're about ready to break through to the other side any moment now."

"Right. On my way." Walters dropped his shovel and hurried back in the direction of the ladder and started to climb.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

LeBeau and Carter both turned at the sound of the lower bunk rising to see Walters head looking at them. They both hurried forward.

"What's happened?" asked LeBeau, frightened. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody better fetch Wilson," Walters said excitedly. "We should be breaking through to the other side in about an hour or so."

LeBeau looked at Carter. "Mon ami, go find Wilson and bring him right away."

"You got it," Carter replied. He raced out of the barracks, heading for barracks twelve first.

* * *

Below, Hogan struggled to open his eyes. He was beyond exhaustion. He thought he had heard somebody calling his name and those of Newkirk and Kinch. Or was he imagining it? He didn't know anymore. He managed to lift his head slightly and saw he was lying across Kinch and looking around, he saw Newkirk. He struggled to move his arm and lightly rested it on Kinch's shoulder.

"Kinch, speak....to....me. Please."

All Hogan got from his radioman was a groan which at least told Hogan Kinch was still alive. He then slowly crawled over to where Newkirk lay and gently shook him. "Newkirk....speak....to me."

There was no response from the Englander. Hogan pressed two fingers against Newkirk's neck and was grateful to find a pulse, though thready. He then dragged himself forward. "Gotta....get....help. The....men...." He soon fell, too exhausted to move.

* * *

Saunders and the others had widened the opening when one of the beams fell which no longer supported by the dirt under it and blocked the opening that had just been made. Saunders looked at the others.

"Gimme a hand with this thing," he said. "We're too close now." All the men dropped their shovels and picks and with a Herculean effort, were able to lift the beam and move it aside before continuing with the digging. They were so involved, nobody heard LeBeau, Carter and Wilson approach.

"How much longer?" asked Wilson, knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping his medical bag.

"Shouldn't be long now, doc," somebody said. "We just gotta widen this opening more."

Wilson looked at his watch. "We've got maybe less than forty-eight hours to get them out of there before it's too late," he said.

After waiting about another long agonizing hour, the opening was wide enough for at least two men to squeeze through. Wilson looked at LeBeau.

"I'm going to need some help in there, LeBeau," he said. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to because there's no idea what we'll find in there."

LeBeau bit his lower lip. "Kinch and Newkirk are my friends, and Colonel Hogan is my commanding officer and my friend. I will come with you."

Wilson smiled and gripped LeBeau's arm. "Then let's go," he said.

Following behind Wilson, LeBeau squeezed through the opening until both men were now on the other side. They looked around at the damage.

"Sacre chat!" LeBeau exclaimed as his eyes took in the damage. As the Frenchman looked around, Wilson made his way to the radio room.

His heart leaped into his throat at the sight that met his eyes as they fell on the bodies of the three men.

"LeBeau! Over here!" he shouted as he knelt beside Kinch, pressing his fingers against Kinch's throat. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. He looked up when he saw LeBeau approach. "Kinch is alive. Louie, check Newkirk. I'll check the Colonel."

LeBeau knelt beside Newkirk, and pressed two fingers against his throat. A slight smile appeared as he looked up. "He is alive. How is the Colonel?"

"He's alive as well," Wilson replied. He looked around as Carter and a few of the other men appeared having crawled though the opening. Carter covered his mouth with a hand at the sight of the three men. "They're all alive. Carter, I need you and some of the others to help carry these men out of here. We have to get them into the fresh air. It's imperative!"

Carter stood, frozen in place, unable to move. Wilson jumped to his feet and, grabbing Carter by both arms, shook him roughly. "CARTER!!! Snap out of it! If we don't get these men to breathe in fresh air they're gonna die!"

Carter looked at Wilson as if seeing him for the first time. "What?" he asked.

Wilson placed a gently hand on one side of Carter's face. "Carter. We need your help. Kinch, Newkirk and Colonel Hogan need your help. We need to get them in the fresh air to allow oxygen to enter their lungs."

Nodding his head, Carter followed Wilson and with the medic lifting Hogan up under his arms and Carter grabbing his legs, the two carried him to the opening and gently handed him over to the men who were waiting on the other side of the opening with Wilson's instructions to place Hogan in his quarters and to open the window once there to allow fresh air in the room. Right behind them was LeBeau and Saunders carrying Newkirk who handed him over to others as well.

"Place him in Colonel Hogan's quarters as well but on the top bunk," instructed LeBeau. Then he asked Saunders to help Carter and Wilson with Kinch while LeBeau gathered up Hogan's bomber jacket, crush cap and cane along with the jackets and shirts of both Kinch and Newkirk. Then, LeBeau gave one last look around the collapsed area before he made his way out through the opening.

* * *

Upstairs in the barracks, the men who carried Hogan up the ladder carefully, laid him on his lower bunk in his quarters as per Wilson's instructions. One of the men opened the window wide. They stood aside as two other men entered carrying Newkirk, and together, they managed to get him up the ladder leading to the top bunk in Hogan's quarters.

Minutes later, the remainder of the men brought Kinch up into the barracks, followed by LeBeau. Wilson ordered the men to lay Kinch down on the bunk near a window and to open the window to allow fresh air in. Laying his medical bag down beside Kinch, Wilson removed his stethoscope and checked Kinch's vital signs.

"Kinch's blood pressure's good and so's his pulse," he told LeBeau and Carter who were nearby. "His heartbeat's a bit erratic. But I'll check it again after he's breathed in some fresh air for an hour." He looked around. "Where's Newkirk?"

"He's on the top bunk in Colonel Hogan's quarters," explained LeBeau.

Stuffing his stethoscope and blood pressure gauge in his bag, Wilson quickly headed into Hogan's quarters. He placed his bag on Hogan's desk and, grabbing his stethoscope, repeated what he did with Kinch. It was while he was taking the Colonel's blood pressure that Hogan started coughing and opened his eyes just a slit. "Joe?" he asked softly. "What are you doing down here?"

"You're up here now, Colonel," Wilson replied. "Now be quiet while I check your blood pressure."

Hogan managed a weak chuckle. "Above or below, you still have a lousy bedside manner."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Wilson replied unwrapping the cuff on Hogan's arm. "Colonel, your pressure could be better and your pulse is all right, but your heartbeat, like Kinch, is a bit erratic. I'm going to check you again after an hour of breathing fresh air."

"Newkirk?" Hogan asked weakly.

"He's right above you, Colonel. And I'm going to check him now. So just relax."

Standing on Hogan's footlocker, Wilson checked Newkirk and reported the Englander's vitals were not good and he was still unconcious. Stepping down off the footlocker, Wilson looked at both LeBeau and Carter and motioned for them to follow him into the common area. He closed the door.

"Are they all going to be all right?" asked LeBeau.

Wilson sighed as he ran a hand over his hair. "I'm concerned about Newkirk. He's still unconcious and doesn't seem to respond. But I'll check him again in an hour after he's breathed some fresh air. I'd prefer for all of them to be in the infirmary where they could be monitored on a regular basis. With that acting Kommandant walking around, we can't take the chance of him finding them here. Besides, with them in the infirmary, you'd still have the correct number of prisoners in the barracks."

Carter looked at LeBeau. "I think we're gonna need Schultz to help, Louie."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "He did say he would help any way he could." He looked at Wilson. "How soon should be moved to the infirmary?"

"The sooner the better. Especially where Newkirk is concerned. He could be in some trouble."

"Then I will find him and bring him here," said LeBeau as he headed towards the barracks door. As he walked out into the compound, LeBeau said a prayer under his breath thanking God his three friends were still alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

LeBeau didn't have much difficulty finding Schultz after leaving the barracks. Nor did he have to go too far. He found Schultz sleeping on a bench in the back of barracks three. He shook the heavy sergeant gently.

"Schultzie, wake up! Schultzie!"

Schultz, mumbling in his sleep, shifted his position on the bench, but did not wake up. A smile appeared on his face. "Not now, liebchen, " he murmured sleepily. "Maybe later."

Rolling his eyes, LeBeau shook the guard again, roughly this time. "C'mon, Schultzie! Wake up. We need your help."

"In a moment, liebchen," Schultz murmured dreamily, still smiling.

LeBeau, hanging his head, shook it slowly. Then, an idea came to him. He leaned forward and brought his mouth very close to the fat guard's ear.

"Schultzie, I'm making apple strudel tonight. Your favorite. Do you want me to save you a big piece?"

Schultz's eyes popped open wide. He sat up quickly. "Apple strudel? Oh how I love it. When will it be ready, cockroach?" He asked, mouth watering at the prospect.

"Later, Schultzie." LeBeau put a hand on the guard's arm. "Right now, we need your help again. It's about Colonel Hogan, Newkirk and Kinch."

"Shhhhh," Schultz put a finger to his lips as his eyes darted around, afraid somebody might be listening. Nervous, but satisfied they were alone, he looked at LeBeau and leaned closer. "What's wrong? Couldn't you get them out? Are they....?" he couldn't finish.

"We got them out and they're all alive," the Frenchman explained. "But Newkirk isn't doing very well, and Sergeant Wilson wants to move the three of them to the infirmary right away. But we need you to keep the Kommandant occupied for about one hour so we can move them without him seeing anything. Will you help us again?"

Schultz slowly struggled to his feet. He sighed. "What about the strudel?" he asked.

"When this is all over I promise you I will make it for you and save you a nice, big piece. Satisfied?"

"Ja. How soon does Sergeant Wilson want to move them?"

"Right away. Can you keep the Kommandant occupied for at least an hour?"

"I will think of something," Schultz promised, dreams of apple strudel rolling around in his head.

LeBeau patted the guard's large stomach and smiled. "Just give us fifteen minutes and then keep the Kommandant away from the window for one hour."

"Jawohl, cockroach," Schultz replied. He watched LeBeau run back in the direction of barracks two. Shrugging his shoulders, Schultz checked his pocket watch before ambling in the direction of the kommandantur.

Returning to his barracks, LeBeau noticed that while he'd been gone, Wilson had arranged for three stretchers brought into the barracks and which were leaning against the wall. Carter and Wilson approached LeBeau.

"Did you find Schultz?" asked Wilson, hopefully.

"I did. He's willing to help," the Frenchman informed them. "I told him to give us fifteen minutes and then keep the Kommandant away from the window for about one hour." He glanced at Wilson. "How is Newkirk? Has he awakened yet?"

Wilson shook his head. "Not yet. And I'm starting to get worried. The longer he's unconcious, the more trouble he's in. But I'll know better once I get him to the infirmary." The medic checked his watch. "As we only have fifteen minutes, we'd better get the three of them ready for transport. Give me a hand with these stretchers."

Working quickly, LeBeau and Carter lay one of the stretchers on the floor and locked it in an open position. Then, with the greatest of care, struggled lifting Kinch and placing him on the stretcher, covering him with a blanket tucked up under his chin.

Inside Hogan's quarters, Wilson barked orders to several of the other prisoners. First, they would move Hogan, who opened his eyes slightly and looked at the men in his quarters. "What's happening, Joe?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Just relax, Colonel. Everything's going to be all right. We are going to move you, Kinch and Newkirk to the infirmary."

Hogan struggled to attempt a sitting position but was stopped by Wilson's hand on his chest. Hogan didn't argue. He was too exhausted. Instead, he lay back down. "I don't need to go to the infirmary, Joe. But you should take Newkirk and Kinch."

"Colonel, moving the three of you to the infirmary is not just for the three of you to have better treatment. It'll help the men in barracks two as well, trust me."

Hearing that it would aid his men, Hogan relented. "Okay. You're the boss for now."

"Just relax, Colonel and let us take care of everything." Wilson looked at Olsen and Saunders. "Okay, on the count of three you move him to the stretcher. One, two, three."

Saunders picked up Hogan under his arms while Olsen grabbed his legs. Carefully, they lifted the officer off his lower bunk and onto the stretcher. Wilson covered him with a blanket with orders for Olsen and Saunders to carry Hogan into the common area and then return for Newkirk. After five minutes both men returned to Hogan's quarters with the third stretcher.

Laying it flat, Olsen stood atop Hogan's footlocker with Saunders standing on the ladder leading to the upper bunk. With extreme care, Saunders slid Newkirk's legs over the edge of the bed in Wilson's direction. The medic grabbed them and held them while Olsen, a firm grip on Newkirk's upper torso, managed to slide him off the bed. Then, both Olsen and Wilson managed to lay the Englander on the third stretcher and cover him with a blanket. Wilson and Olsen lifted the stretcher and carry it into the common room and lay it on the floor beside Hogan.

Hogan glanced over at Newkirk. The Corporal seemed to be having difficulty breathing and his color didn't look well. Hogan suspected Newkirk was not doing well as there had been no response from the Englander since prior to his collapse in the tunnel. Hogan's eyes shifted to Wilson. "Joe?" he asked, extreme worry evident on his face.

Wilson rested a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can for him, Colonel." He then glanced at LeBeau. "Is it time yet, LeBeau?" he asked cautiously.

Checking his watch, LeBeau opened the barracks door. Glancing in the direction of the Kommandantur, He spotted one of his fellow prisoners who was on the porch standing vigil outside the Kommandant's window. He waved at the man who glanced in the window. A moment later, he removed his cap and waved it as a signal. LeBeau looked back over his shoulder. "Let's go. We don't have much time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Saunders and Olsen stood ready gripping Kinch's stretcher. Carter and Wilson had Hogan's and two other prisoners held Newkirk's. When LeBeau gave the word, the barracks door was held open by LeBeau and the men quickly made their way into the compound with their human cargo, and across the compound with LeBeau keeping his eyes on the man standing on the porch of the Kommandantur for any indication of the slightest change. So far, their luck had held.

Reaching the infirmary, LeBeau held open the door, allowing the three stretchers to pass. Wilson led the way to three empty beds in the near corner of the infirmary which would allow someone looking throught the window of the door to see someone lying in the bed, but not give them a clear view as to who it was in that bed. He and Carter placed their stretcher on the bed.

"Colonel, I want you to slide off the stretcher and onto the bed," Wilson advised the officer. "After we get Kinch and Newkirk settled, I'll be back to check on you." Hogan did as he was told with no arguements; not even a mild disagreement. He felt terrible and exhausted. After the Colonel had slid over onto the bed, Wilson collapsed the stretcher and leaned it against the wall. He then motioned to the other men and soon had Kinch and Newkirk settled in the other beds. Wilson then looked at LeBeau.

"LeBeau, you can send Dennison and Calhoun back to their respective barracks. When questions are asked, we can say that Kinch and Newkirk and in the infirmary and very ill. That will account for they're being missing from the barracks."

"But what about Colonel Hogan?" asked Carter with a touch of sadness.

"Olsen will have to continue impersonating the Colonel," the medic explained. "After all, the Colonel will be the first one Olberman looks for in the barracks." He sighed wearily. "We'll have to keep the three of them here until Klink gets back from his leave in about a week." He looked over his shoulder at the three newly occupied beds. "Right now, I'm mainly conerned about Newkirk. From what I understand from the Colonel, there's been no response from him since before he passed out down below."

"Carter wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "What are you trying to say, Joe?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Wilson sighed. "Carter, the longer Newkirk is unresponsive and is unconcious, the greater the chance he could die. But I assure you I will do my very best for him and the others and just hope my best for Newkirk is good enough. But right now, you guys better get back to the barracks. Schultz can only keep the Kommandant busy for an hour. Remember?"

"Oui. C'mon, Andrew." LeBeau gently led the young sergeant towards the door of the infirmary with the other men trailing behind them.

Alone now, Wilson approached Hogan and checked his vitals which seemed to have improved a bit after a hour of breathing fresh air. As he unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from Hogan's arm, he noticed the Colonel watching him through barely open eyes. "What about Kinch and Newkirk, Joe? And I'll know if you're lying to me, so I suggest you don't."

Wilson let out the deep breath he'd been holding as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering exactly how much he should tell Hogan about Newkirk's condition. Finally, he decided it would be better to tell him the truth.

"I won't lie to you, Colonel," Wilson began, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Newkirk's hovering right now between life and death. I can't guarantee he'll survive. All I can do is my best for him and hope that it's enough."

Hogan rubbed his tired eyes with one hand. "Oh God," he muttered. "This just keeps getting better and better." He gripped the medic's arm. "Joe, promise me you will do everything you can and then some. Newkirk can't die!"

"As I told you and the other men, I'll do everything in my power. But right now, it may be out of my hands and in those of a higher being." Wilson slowly got to his feet. "I'm going to try hard stimuli on both Kinch and Newkirk. If they respond, there's a good chance, even though unconcious, that they'll recover in time. If they don't respond, then that person is in serious trouble." He started to walk away, but paused and looked back at Hogan. "Colonel, I don't know if you're a religious man. But if you are, now would be the time to pray for Newkirk." He then walked toward Kinch's bed leaving Hogan alone to think about what he had said. Hogan said a silent prayer for his two injured men. He only hoped someone was listening.

Leaning over Kinch, Wilson partly unbuttoned the radio man's shirt and laid open the two ends, exposing Kinch's chest. He knew what he was about to try would cause extreme pain to the person receiving it, but would prove something in the end. He proceeded to rub his knuckles on Kinch's chest. There was a loud groan of pain from the unconcious Kinch as his body tried to move away from the source of the pain. Smiling, Wilson then rebuttoned Kinch's shirt. Although unconcious, the fact that Kinch reacted to the pain of Wilson's knuckles rubbing on his chest meant he could feel pain and stimuli. And that was a good thing.

Next, he repeated the same procedure with Newkirk but with no response whatsoever. Nothing. Wilson tried again. Nothing. Leaning forward with both hands, palms donward on the bed, Wilson hung his head. Newkirk showed no response to the hard stimuli and that was **not** a good sign at all. To him, it not only proved Newkirk was on the brink of death, but clung to life by the slimmest of threads.

Hogan had turned in the direction of the other two beds and watched Wilson subject each man to what he believed was called a rough stimuli test and could tell even without seeing Wilson's expression that Newkirk did not do well. Could Wilson be right and Newkirk was, in fact, dying? Hogan squeezed his eyes shut tightly. No. He would not allow himself to think that. Newkirk would not die. Hogan opened his eyes again and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, a single tear ran down his face from the corner of his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Schultz, while on night duty, stopped by barracks two to check on the men. He noticed the men seemed down and immediately the worst occured to him. He sought out LeBeau and Carter. He found them inside Colonel Hogan's quarters with the door open. He immediately saw both men looking depressed.

"Was ist los?" he asked, concerned. "What happened? Are Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk all right?"

Both men looked around. Schultz could see the little Frenchman's cheeks were stained with tears. It was then Schultz noticed Carter had tears running down his cheeks as well.

"Schultz, please leave us alone right now," Carter murmured softly.

LeBeau looked into the fat guard's face and saw the deep concern. He sighed.

"Newkirk may be dying, Schultzie," he said quietly. "Colonel Hogan and Kinch seem to be doing all right even though Kinch is still unconcious. But Newkirk...."

"Dying?" asked Schultz, stunned. "The Englander? But it can't be."

"Sergeant Wilson says if things don't improve soon, it'll be too late. So, if you'll excuse us, Schultz, LeBeau and I would really prefer to be alone right now."

"Ja, ja. I'm sorry." Schultz turned to leave when LeBeau called out to him. He looked back.

"Schultzie, thanks for keeping the Kommandant from catching us moving them to the infirmary."

"You're welcome. Please, keep me informed if there is any change or anything else I can do."

LeBeau pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, Schultzie," he replied without looking at the guard.

"You're welcome." Still stunned, Schultz quietly left the barracks.

In the infirmary, several hours later, Sergeant Wilson sat on the edge of Hogan's bed checking his vitals again. Unwrapping the blood pressure cuff, he looked down at Hogan. "How do you feel, Colonel?" he asked.

"Never mind about me. What about Kinch and Newkirk? Any change in their conditions?"

Wilson let out a deep breath. "Kinch seems to be coming around. Should be a matter of time before he regains conciousness. But I'm very concerned about Newkirk. I've tried everything and there's no response whatsoever."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes momentarily. He looked again at Wilson.

"Joe, there has to be **something** you can try. Anything. You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up, Colonel," Wilson replied. "But...."

"No buts, Joe. There has to be something that can be done. There just has to be. He can't die, Joe. He can't!" Hogan was becoming agitated.

"Colonel, you have to calm down," Wilson said gripping the Colonel by both shoulders. "It won't do you any good to become agitated. If there's anything that can be done I'll find it and do it. I promise you. Now calm down." He felt Hogan's body begin to relax.

A sudden groan from the bed next to Hogan's had both men looking over at Kinch who slowly opened his eyes. A bit disoriented by his surroundings at first, he started to panic. It was only when Wilson's face appeared above his that Kinch seemed to calm down. He blinked and tried to focus.

"Joe?" he asked weakly. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Kinch, it's really me," Wilson replied with a smile. "Welcome back. We were worried about you."

Kinch's eyes suddenly narrowed as he struggled to sit up. "The Colonel. Newkirk. Where are they? Are they all right? Are they alive?"

"Take it easy, Kinch," Wilson told him. "The Colonel's right here and so's Newkirk. They're both alive."

Kinch looked over to his left and a weak smile appeared when he saw his commanding officer looking back at him with a grin of his own.

"Colonel? Is it really you? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I feel a bit nauseous and I have a bit of a headache. But other than that, I feel all right. What about Newkirk?"

The change in expressions on the faces of Hogan and Wilson caught Kinch's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes darting back and forth. "Colonel? Joe? What's happened?" His face suddenly looked stricken. "Is Newkirk...?"

"No." Wilson laid a hand on Kinch's shoulder. "He's still alive, but he's not doing very well."

"What are you saying, Joe?" Kinch was stricken. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Kinch, take it easy," said Hogan, wishing he could comfort his second-in-command. "You're not gonna help yourself by getting upset."

"The hell with that, Colonel. Wilson said Newkirk wasn't doing well. I want to know exactly what he means."

Wilson looked at the Colonel who nodded. With a sigh, Wilson turned to Kinch.

"Kinch, Newkirk's still unconcious and unresponsive to hard stimuli. His breathing is not good."

"You mean, Newkirk's....dying?" Kinch asked, stunned.

Wilson couldn't answer. But his silence spoke volumnes. The radioman's head fell back on the pillow and he closed his eyes.

"Oh God," he murmured in a choked voice. "Oh my God! Not Newkirk." He started sobbing. Wilson looked at Hogan imploringly. The Colonel slowly sat up in bed and swung his feet onto the floor. He shakily got to his feet and knelt down beside Kinch's bed, placing a hand on the radioman's arm.

"Kinch, look at me," Hogan said. "Look at me, please."

Kinch slowly turned to face his commanding officer. Hogan could see the tears staining his face.

"Kinch, listen to me. Newkirk is not dying. But I won't lie to you. He's very sick and not doing well right now. But Wilson will do everything he can to help him."

Kinch licked his dry lips and wiped the tears from his face. "Colonel, Newkirk can't die. We've come too far for that to happen. We can't lose him. Not now."

"And we won't, will we Joe," Hogan looked up at the medic. It was more of a statement than a question. Wilson forced a faint smile to his face.

"I promise you, Kinch. I will not let anything happen to Newkirk. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to check on my other patient. Colonel, I suggest you get back into bed. In the infirmary I outrank you, so don't even begin to argue with me."

Giving the medic one of his 'are you gonna get yours' looks, Hogan did as he was told.

Satisfied, Wilson approached Newkirk's bed and sat on the edge. He studied the Englander for a long moment, wondering what he could possibly try that he hadn't already. Then, two ideas came to him. Pulling the pillows out from under Newkirk's head, he fluffed them up a bit before putting them back. Then, he gently grabbed the unconcious man and eased him into a sitting position hoping that sitting up in bed might make it easier for Newkirk to breathe. Wilson wished he had some kind of breathing aid he could use right now, but as he didn't, would have to make do. He grabbed Newkirk's arms and proceeded to try the old arms lift method of artificial respiration hoping that too, would help.

Kinch and Hogan watched from their beds. Each said a silent prayer to themselves for their fallen comrade hoping that it would be answered.

After about five minutes of lifting Newkirk's arms in an attempt to aid in breathing, Wilson, using his stethoscope, checked the Englander's vitals. A small smile crept onto his face. His expression didn't escape Hogan and Kinch.

"What is it, Joe?" asked Hogan anxiously. "What's happening?"

Removing his stethoscope, Wilson glanced over at the others. "Apparently by putting him in a seated position and doing the arm lift method of artifical respiration seems to have eased his breathing just a bit. But he's still not out of the woods yet. But I am a bit more hopeful at this point."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Roll call!!! Everybody out for roll call!" Schultz yelled banging on the door of barracks two.

It took about three minutes for the door to open and the men to slowly trudge out, bundled against the early morning chill. Olsen, again donning Hogan's bomber jacket and crush cap, stood in Hogan's spot in the formation, hands clasped behind his back, watching and waiting.

Schultz counted the prisoners twice and came up with the same figure each time. Three prisoners were missing. The fat guard looked at LeBeau and Carter. "There are three prisoners missing," he said in a low voice. "Where are the men pretending to be Sergeant Kinchloe and Corporal Newkirk? And what do I say about Sergeant Olsen who's pretending to be Colonel Hogan? I could get in trouble for this."

LeBeau patted Schultz's large stomach. "Take it easy, Schultzie," he replied. "We sent those other men back to their own barracks. Just report to the Kommandant that Kinch and Newkirk took sick last night and were moved to the infirmary along with Olsen."

Glancing over his shoulder, Schultz could see Kommandant Olberman leaving the Kommandantur and walking towards them. He again turned to LeBeau. "But what if he wants to see them? As soon as he does he'll know they aren't the same ones he thinks are Kinch and Newkirk."

"Tell him Wilson suspects what they have may be contagious and so he's taking no chances and isolated them in the infirmary. Believe us, he won't want to personally check."

"Sergeant Schultz!" a voice boomed.

Schultz nervously spun around and saluted Olberman. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Olberman returned the salute. "Sergeant, if you've finished coversing with the prisoners, I would appreciate your report."

"Herr Kommandant, I beg to report. There are three prisoners missing."

Olberman's eyes bulged. "Did you say three prisoners are missing, Sergeant? When did they escape and why did you only find out about it now?!"

"Herr Kommandant.....I....I....that is to say....." Schultz stuttered.

"Kommandant, I believe I can answer your question," Olsen replied calmly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, thumbs hooked in the side pockets of his bomber jacket.

Olberman approached Olsen. "You know about the escape Colonel Hogan? You will tell me where these men are and you will tell me **now**! If you refuse I will have you serve thirty days in the cooler."

Olsen gave a smirk. "Hold on to your swastika, Colonel. First of all, Sergeant Kinchloe and Corporal Newkirk didn't escape. They took ill last night. Sergeant Wilson wasn't certain if it was contagious or not, but as a precaution, he had them moved to the infirmary along with Sergeant Olsen who seems to be suffering from the same malady. Sergeant Schultz didn't know about it till just now."

Olberman returned a cunning smirk of his own. "You expect me to believe that story, Colonel?"

"No sir. You can check it out as I'm sure you will. Just don't say I didn't warn you in advance."

"Warn me, Colonel? Warn me about what?"

"Well, once the three men had been moved to the infirmary, I spoke with Sergeant Wilson about what might be wrong. He said it's highly possible, but not certain, that it could be influenza. And you know how contagious that is. But you go right ahead and go to the infirmary and check on it yourself personally."

Olberman seemed to take a long pause. He looked at Schultz. "Sergeant, you will go to the infirmary and check on these three men and report back to me. And also check with the medical officer and find out what you can about their condition as well."

"Me, Herr Kommandant?" asked Schultz, eyes wide.

"Yes, you, Sergeant. Now dismiss your men and do as you're told." He saluted Schultz.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz returned the salute before Olberman turned and strolled quickly in the direction of the Kommandantur. Schultz turned to the prisoners. "Prisoners, disss-misssed."

As the men dispersed, LeBeau, Carter and Olsen surrounded Schultz who seemed worried.

"Something wrong, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau.

"I don't want to catch the flu," he muttered.

Olsen rolled his eyes. "Schultz, there is no flu. We only said that so Olberman wouldn't go to the infirmary himself. We figured if he thought they had something contagious he'd send someone else. And before I forget, Schultz. Colonel Hogan is gonna be me until he's better."

"Yeah, Schultz," added Carter. "So you better get over to the infirmary and check on Kinch, Newkirk and Olsen and report to the Kommandant."

"Why don't the three of you come with me? I'm sure Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk would like to see all of you."

The trio looked at each other. Olsen faced the guard. "We'd better not, Schultz. If Olberman found out he might get suspicious and we can't have that, now can we? Just give the Colonel, Kinch and Newkirk our best, wil you?" He patted the guard on the shoulder. "And make sure Colonel Hogan knows that if anyone asks he is Sergeant Olsen. At least until Klink gets back anyway."

"Jawohl. I guess you're right." Schultz turned away and slowly trudged in the direction of the infirmary. The men watched him go before finally heading inside the barracks.

Once inside, Olsen removed the crush cap and tossed it on the table. Running a hand over his dark hair he sat down at the table and exhaled. LeBeau and Carter joined him. The Frenchman playfully poked Olsen in the arm.

"You were brillant, Olsen," he remarked. "The Colonel couldn't have handled it any better himself."

"Yeah?" Olsen replied. "Well I don't have to tell you how scared I was with Olberman staring me in the face. I thought he wasn't gonna believe me."

Carter sighed, a hound-dog expression on his face.

"Something wrong, Carter?" asked Olsen.

"I hope after Schultz sees the fellas he has some good news about Newkirk."

* * *

Wilson had checked the vitals of Hogan and Kinch and was pleased with their progress. He repeated the arm lift method again with Newkirk for five minutes and then checked the Englander's vitals. He shook his head sadly as there was no noticable improvement. He glanced over at Hogan and Kinch and shook his head. Then, the three men looked around when Schultz walked in.

"Schultz, nice of you to visit us," said Hogan, trying to sound cheery.

"The Kommandant had roll call this morning, Colonel Hogan," the guard explained. "I had to report three men missing."

Hogan and Kinch exchanged puzzled looks. "Who's missing, Schultz?" asked Hogan, concerned.

"Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant Kinchloe and Sergeant Olsen."

Hogan appeared lost in thought. "I can understand about Kinch and Newkirk. But Olsen? When did he go missing?"

Schultz pointed at Hogan. "You are Sergeant Olsen, Colonel Hogan. And Sergeant Olsen is you."

"And Olberman's buying it?" asked Kinch, amazed.

"So far." Schultz then turned to Wilson who approached slowly. "Sergeant Wilson, the men are very worried, especially about Newkirk. Is there any good news I can take back to them?"

Wilson sighed and folded his arms. "The Colonel and Kinch are doing well. Newkirk, on the other hand, has shown only very slight improvement and is still unconcious."

Schultz sadly shook his head. "Is there anything any of us can do for him?"

"Only one thing, Schultz. Pray."

Schultz hung his head and shook it slowly. "The Kommandant's been told that Kinch, Newkirk and Olsen all have the flu. That was so the Kommandant wouldn't come himself and check on the prisoners."

"That was smart thinking, Schultz," Wilson remarked.

"Now, I think you'd better leave before Olberman becomes suspicious."

"I guess you're right," Schultz replied sadly as he turned and headed towards the door. As his hand gripped the doorknob, he paused and looked around at Wilson. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, Schultz," Wilson said. "What is it?"

"If there is anything you need for Corporal Newkirk let me know and I will try and get it for him."

"Thank you, Schultz," Wilson replied with a faint smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Danke. I'd better go now." He opened the door to the infirmary.

"Stop by anytime, Schultz," Hogan told him as the door closed.

After Schultz had left, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and laid the back of his head against his pillow. So his men were able to keep the acting Kommandant in the dark so far as to the truth, Hogan thought. But for how long?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hogan, unable to sleep, was sitting up in bed with arms wrapped around himself looking at the two men sharing the infirmary with him. Kinch was asleep and seemed to be breathing normally; Newkirk, on the other hand, was in a sitting position in his bed, his head down with his chin resting on his chest. Hogan noticed Wilson had gone outside on a break about five minutes ago so there was nobody around.

Slowly, Hogan threw back the covers and slid his feet into the slippers beside his bed. As he didn't have his cane, Hogan slowly stood up and made his way to Newkirk's bed. He sat down on the edge and studied the Englander who seemed to be breathing a bit easier, although still unconcious. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. How could any of this have happened? Only a few days ago he and his men were celebrating him being able to return to the tunnels after two years. And it was this celebration which could end up costing Hogan one of his men and close friends. Sighing wearily, Hogan looked again at Newkirk. He placed his hand on both of Newkirk's which were lying in his lap.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Newkirk, you have to wake up. You can't leave us. We need you. I need you. We all miss you. Things wouldn't be the same without you. They're not the same without you now. Carter doesn't know what to do with himself without you around. You have to promise me you'll open your eyes. Kinch is here in the next bed, sleeping. All of us are alive and recovering. But for some reason you aren't opening your eyes, Newkirk. I feel responsible for you being here. If it hadn't been for me, you and Kinch wouldn't have stayed in the tunnel keeping me company and would've been in the barracks when the cave-in happened. I'm so, so sorry, Newkirk. Please forgive me for causing you to get injured."

Closing his eyes, Hogan shook his head. His eyes misted over. He rubbed his eyes.

"Gov'nor...." said an extremely weak voice.

Hogan's head shot up, his eyes wide. He saw Newkirk looking at him with a weak smile. "Newkirk!" he exclaimed, stunned yet happy. "You're awake!"

Newkirk leaned his head back. He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry....I worried everybody. Didn't mean to. Don't blame....yourself, Colonel." Newkirk pinched the bridge of his nose as he struggled to stay awake. "I'm....so bloody tired."

"Newkirk, you're awake," said Wilson who had quietly entered the room not wanting to interrupt Hogan and Newkirk's conversation. He looked disapprovingly at Hogan. "Colonel, what are you doing out of bed? You're not well enough yet."

Newkirk yawned. "Don't....blame the.... Gov'nor, Joe," he said. "You know....he's a mother hen.... when it....comes to us."

Hogan gave the Englander a pretend scowl. "Watch who you're calling a mother hen."

Wilson, grabbing his medical bag, approached Newkirk. He sat the bag on the bed and, opening it, took out his stethoscope. He checked Newkirk's vitals. "Your heart sounds better." Putting the stethoscope back in his bag, he then took Newkirk's blood pressure. Removing the cuff from around the Englander's arm, Wilson allowed a slight smile to appear. "Your blood pressure has improved as well." It was then he noticed Newkirk was not listening to him but had fallen asleep.

Hogan looked anxiously at Wilson. "Joe? Is he all right?"

Wilson nodded. "I think he's going to be all right, Colonel. But I still want to keep an eye on him for another seventy-two hours. If he wakes up on a regular basis during that time, and his breathing keeps improving, then he should recover. Right now he's sleeping. And I suggest you get back into bed. You need your rest as well."

"Joe, if I promise to get some rest later, can I sit with Newkirk for a little while longer?"

Wilson sighed. "You can sit with him for an hour but no longer. After that, I want you back in bed resting. Understand?"

Hogan chuckled. He knew Wilson had let him win this round; but Hogan didn't care. He knew the camp medic understood it was important for Hogan to be with Newkirk right now; that he needed to be with him right now. Hogan watched Newkirk as he slept. While he was thrilled that the Englander had regained conciousness, he was still secretly worried about Newkirk.

Hogan patted Newkirk's hands and sighed wearily. He was tired. Glancing around, he noticed Kinch was still sleeping peacefully and apparently oblivious to Newkirk having awakened, if only for a short time. He would let Kinch know the good news as soon as he awoke. Yawning, Hogan started to get up but stopped when something touched his wrist. Looking down, Hogan saw Newkirk gripping his wrist. The Englander was looking at him through barely open eyes. Hogan sat back down.

"Don't....go, Gov'nor...." Newkirk begged. "Sit with....me....awhile." He released Hogan's wrist.

Hogan patted Newkirk's hand. He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Newkirk," he replied. "I'll sit with you as long as you want me to."

Newkirk allowed a weak smile to come to his face. "Thanks....Colonel. How's Kinch?"

Hogan motioned with his head towards the other bed. "See for yourself."

Newkirk looked over to the bed near him and saw Kinch's sleeping form. They both noticed Kinch shift his position in the bed and heard him mumble something in his sleep before settling down again. The Englander looked at his commanding officer.

"Sleeping?" he asked.

"Afraid so. Want me to wake him? I know he'd be thrilled knowing you're awake finally."

"Let him....sleep, Colonel. He could....use it."

Hogan could tell Newkirk was tiring, and he was as well even though he hid it. "I'd better let you get some rest, Newkirk. Wilson would have my hide if I didn't. Besides, he's given me only one hour to sit with you."

"Threaten you....did he?" Newkirk couldn't hide a yawn.

Hogan chuckled. "Not yet. But he will if he comes back in here and sees me still sitting on your bed. Besides, you're getting sleepy and so am I. I'm just two beds down." Hogan slowly got to his feet. He started to leave.

"Colonel...?"

Hogan stopped and looked back. "Something I can do for you?" he asked gently.

Newkirk's face took on a serious look. "Colonel....promise me....something."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Don't blame....yourself. Not your....fault. None....of it. Nothing....to feel....guilty for."

Hogan massaged his forehead. "Newkirk...." he began.

"Not....your fault. Not. No need....to feel....guilty. You're not....guilty of....anything. Stop....blaming your....self."

Hogan sighed. "I will. I promise you I will. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Newkirk closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He was soon asleep.

Hogan stood and watched him for a long moment before finally heading slowly back in the direction of his own bed. Sitting down, Hogan removed his slippers and stretched out on the bed. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

_Sorry, Newkirk, _Hogan told himself. _You say it's not my fault, but it is. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself_ _despite what you say."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

In barracks two, LeBeau and Carter had their own men and men from other barracks working in the tunnels clearing them out of dirt, debris and fallen beams, while at the same time having Baker working on repairing the radio. Things were going slowly, but progress was being made. LeBeau figured once they got the radio working again and the Colonel was back in the barracks, he would give London a piece of his mind regarding the night bombing raid and subsequent cave-in that trapped him, Kinch and Newkirk, nearly killing the three of them.

LeBeau sighed wearily as he wracked his brains trying to figure out what their next move would be. Klink would return from his vacation in three days and once Hogan and Kinch were back some adjustments would have to be made to keep everything secret. The latest update they got from Wilson had indeed been good news. Hogan and Kinch would be released from the infirmary within forty-eight hours and would have to take it easy for about seven-to-ten days; but Wilson advised them that Newkirk's condition was still serious and he would have to be watched for the next three days to be certain which way his condition would go; but he now was hopeful as the Englander had awakened finally. When Carter heard the news, LeBeau saw him rub his eyes and suspected the young Sergeant was crying at the news. But Carter stated he wasn't crying, he just had something in his eye. LeBeau smiled, not believing Carter for a minute.

Seated in Hogan's quarters with Carter, LeBeau massaged his forehead. "When Colonel Hogan and Kinch get back we can't let Olberman see Kinch because he's already seen Sergeant Calhoun and thinks he's Kinch. We can say the Colonel is Sergeant Olsen so at least that won't be a problem for now."

"Not until Klink comes back anyway," said Carter, resting his chin in both hands, elbows on his knees.

"Please, mon ami," LeBeau replied tiredly, shaking his head. "One problem at a time. I'm still amazed we've gotten this far without the acting Kommandant catching on."

"I think we've done pretty good so far," Carter admitted. "I mean we've got repairs being made to the tunnels and Baker's working on repairing the radio. The Colonel and Kinch will be back in two days. Klink will be back in three."

LeBeau let out a deep breath. "Oui, that's another problem. Right now, Olberman thinks Olsen is the Colonel, and we can pass the Colonel off as Olsen. Newkirk will still be in the infirmary so we don't have to worry about him."

"That still leaves us with a real big problem, Louie," Carter replied. "A real big problem."

"And what's that if I may ask?" LeBeau's eyes narrowed.

"When Klink gets back we're all gonna have to be present for roll call when Olberman turns command of the camp back over to Klink. There's no way we can pass off Olsen for the Colonel and the Colonel for Olsen with Klink here."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," LeBeau replied wearily.

"Well, do you have any idea what we're gonna do?" asked Carter.

"No. What about you, Carter? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really." Carter "But, maybe Wilson could help somehow."

"That's a great idea, Carter," LeBeau replied, his face brightening. "Let's go talk with him right now."

* * *

Wilson had checked Hogan's and Kinch's vitals and was pleased with their results. He then approached Newkirk's bed and saw the Englander looking at him from a seated position.

"How do you feel, Newkirk?" Wilson asked.

Newkirk took a deep breath. "Better than I did yesterday, mate. I mean, me breathin's better. And I don't feel so nauseous or have much of a headache." They both turned their heads at the sound of a door opening. Newkirk's face broke into a broad smile when he saw Carter and LeBeau enter. "Andrew! Louie! Am I bloody happy to see you two."

LeBeau and Carter both smiled at seeing Newkirk sitting up in bed, awake.

"Hey," Kinch muttered, pretending to be hurt. "Don't the Colonel and I warrant a greeting as well?"

LeBeau grinned, a bit embarrassed as he looked at his friend and commanding officer. "Sorry, mon ami. It's not that we aren't happy to see you and the Colonel awake as well. It's just that the news about Newkirk was not very good."

Hogan and Kinch both grinned at each other before again looking at the two men. Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "No need to apologize, LeBeau," he kidded the Frenchman. "At least Kinch and I now know where we stand."

Carter and LeBeau exchanged grins knowing their CO was busting their chops.

"Why don't you two visit with Kinch and the Colonel," said Wilson. "I have to check Newkirk's vitals anyway and it'll take a few minutes."

"Actually, Joe, we came here to kinda talk with you," Carter explained. "We were hoping you could help us with a problem."

Wilson paused for a moment. "Let me finish examining Newkirk and then we'll talk."

Hogan became serious. "What's been going on in the outside world?" he asked. "How are things? What's been happening?"

"Gee, Colonel," Carter said slowly. "We don't want to bother you with anything right now. I mean, you're still recovering and everything."

"I'm recovered enough to get an answer to my question," Hogan replied.

Wilson looked up from his exam of Newkirk. "Colonel, I don't think...."

"Joe, when it comes to the safety and welfare of the men under me, unless I'm unconcious, I want to know what's going on."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Wilson rolled his eyes and looked up to the heavens. Newkirk chuckled at the medic's reaction. He knew for certain now that Hogan was recovering by overruling Wilson as he did.

Hogan's eyes shifted between Carter and LeBeau. "Well? Who's gonna go first?"

LeBeau sighed wearily. "Mon Colonel, the tunnels are under repair, and we have Baker working on the radio. We were able to find some parts to make repairs to it. We have Olsen pretending to be you, Corporal Dennison to stand in for Newkirk, and Sergeant Calhoun to stand in for Kinch."

"But when we were able to get you, Kinch and Newkirk we had to come up with some story to be able to get you three to the infirmary and what to tell the acting Kommandant," Carter continued. "So we got Schultz to help us."

"Help with what?" asked Kinch, eyes narrowed.

"We had Schultz keep Olberman busy while we moved the three of you from the barracks to the infirmary. Then we sent Sergeant Calhoun and Corporal Dennison back to their own barracks and told Olberman that Sergeant Olsen, Newkirk and Kinch had the flu and were moved to the infirmary. We had to make it something highly contagious, Colonel, because Olberman was gonna come and check for himself that you three were actually here and hadn't escaped."

Kinch looked at Hogan. "That must've been why Schultz came to see us, Colonel. Olberman must've sent him to check and make sure we were actually here instead of coming himself."

"Oui. That is it exactly," replied LeBeau. "Also, once Olberman saw Newkirk and Kinch he would immediately know they were not the same men he had seen at roll call. We couldn't take that chance."

"How's the tunnel repairs coming along?" Hogan asked.

"Slow, mon Colonel. We have men from our own barracks and other barracks working around the clock. Most of the dirt has been removed and some of the fallen beams as well."

Wilson, having finished Newkirk's exam and pleased with the results, slowly approached Carter and LeBeau to listen. Hogan glanced momentarily at the medic.

"How's Newkirk, Joe?" he asked, concern in his voice and on his face.

Wilson folded his arms. "His breathing is much better than before and his vitals are slowly improving. I'll know for sure in another two days." He then turned his attention to Carter. "Carter, you said you and LeBeau needed me to help with a problem. What can I do for you fellas?"

Carter looked at Wilson and then at his commanding officer, indecisive.

"You heard Wilson, Carter," Hogan told him. "What do you need his help with?"

"Well, sir, Joe....Klink is due back in three days and well, we'll have to be out in formation when Olberman gives command back to Klink and, well....when that happens, we can't have Olsen pretending to be you, you pretending to be Olsen and Kinch being in the formation when Olberman won't recognize him as the same man he knows to be Kinch. The only advantage is that Newkirk will be in the infirmary and we won't need Dennison to pretend to be him."

While Hogan was thinking, Kinch looked a bit puzzled. "Let me understand this to make sure I have it straight. Newkirk will be in the infirmary when Klink gets back so you can account for him being missing. Olsen is the Colonel and the Colonel is Olsen. But when Klink gets back that won't work because Klink knows Olsen and the Colonel. And once I'm discharged from the infirmary I can't appear for roll call when Klink returns because someone else took my place in the formation while Olberman was here."

"Oui. That's about it. We were hoping Joe could come up with something."

Hogan looked at his two men. "I have an idea that might work." His eyes shifted to Wilson. "But we're gonna need your help, Joe."

"Whatever you need me to do, Colonel," Wilson replied.

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do...." Hogan began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day following roll call, Wilson, gripping his medical bag, hurried in the direction of barracks two. He was concerned as it had been brought to his attention that two prisoners had complained of feeling sick; but apparently had the same symptoms that had Wilson suspecting the flu might be going around the barracks. And if that was the case, the men of barracks two would have to be quarantined. And this couldn't happen at a worse time; especially with Colonel Hogan and Kinch about to come back to the barracks.

As Wilson neared the barracks he saw Schultz approaching from the direction of the Kommandantur. The fat Sergeant called out to the camp medical officer when he spotted him.

"Something I can do for you, Schultz?" Wilson asked.

"Ja. What brings you to the barracks? Was ist los?"

Wilson placed his hand on Schultz's chest, stopping him from coming any closer. "Schultz, I suggest for your own good that you not come with me into the barracks," he urged the fat guard seriously.

"Why?" Schultz asked suspiciously. "There is some monkey business going on here."

"No monkey business, Schultz. Just possibly an epidemic."

"Epidemic? Epidemic of what?"

"Influenza. There are two prisoners with flu-like symptoms inside. I was about to check on them when you stopped me. I would appreciate you telling the acting Kommandant about it for me and that I'll let him know for sure after my examination."

Schultz took a step back and looked, wide-eyed, at the barracks. "Jawohl. Right away." The guard turned quickly and headed back in the direction of the Kommandantur. Wilson watched him leave. He hung his head and shook it sadly. Then, he opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Kommandant Olberman was seated at the desk reviewing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he announced coolly.

The door opened and Schultz ambled in. He exchanged salutes with Olberman.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Olberman asked, annoyed he had been interrupted.

"Herr Kommandant, I just saw Sergeant Wilson heading in the direction of barracks two. He was carrying his medical bag with him."

"What's so unusual about that? Isn't he the camp medical officer?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Can't you see all the paperwork I have? You interrupted me to tell me Sergeant Wilson is the camp medical officer and you saw him with his medical bag going into barracks two?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. I mean, no, Herr Kommandant."

Olberman rolled his eyes with exasperation. "Then what is it, Sergeant?" he asked again icily.

"Sergeant Wilson told me that there are two prisoners in barracks two who have flu-like symptoms and he believes there might be an epidemic of influenza in the barracks."

Olberman jumped up, stunned. "Are you sure you heard Sergeant Wilson correctly?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. He said he would talk to you after he examines both of the prisoners."

Olberman let out a deep breath. "If it is influenza, the prisoners of barracks two will have to be quarantined until further notice."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

* * *

Wilson sat at the table having a cup of coffee while Carter kept watch at the door. LeBeau sat beside Wilson.

"Do you think Schultzie bought it?" the Frenchman asked.

"He bought it," Wilson replied with a chuckle. "By now he should be telling Olberman that there may be an outbreak of influenza in barracks two. And I suspect Olberman will buy it because Sergeant Kinchloe, Corporal Newkirk and Sergeant Olsen are in the infirmary with influenza."

Olsen, who was seated on the opposite side of the table with a cup of coffee in front of him, couldn't conceal his laughter. "Sounds like Olberman will have no choice but to obey the camp medic and quarantine the prisoners of barracks two until the all clear is given."

"And that won't be until the day after Klink returns," said Wilson. "So we just have to get through the next three days."

"What about Kinch and the Colonel?" asked Olsen. "Where will they be? I mean, they should be getting out of the infirmary tomorrow, won't they?"

"They will," Wilson replied, taking a sip of coffee. "We should be able to sneak them into the barracks tomorrow night after everybody's gone to sleep and they can hide out until Olberman leaves in two days."

"Oui," LeBeau chimed in happily. "And when Klink has his first roll call everybody will be present and accounted for, and hopefully that will include Newkirk as well."

"Watch it!" said Carter suddenly. "Schultz and Olberman are heading this way." He closed the barracks door and sat down on his bunk.

Wilson quickly finished his coffee, grabbed his medical bag and left the barracks just as Olberman and Schultz reached the barracks. Wilson blocked their path.

"I wouldn't go in there, Kommandant," he said glumly. "It appears there is an outbreak of influenza in barracks two and it's possibly spreading."

"Sergeant Schultz gave me your message, Sergeant Wilson," Olberman replied. "What is the situation inside?"

"Two men definitely have influenza and there are three others are showing some symptoms of it. And then you have Corporal Newkirk, Sergeant Kinchloe and Sergeant Olsen in the infirmary with influenza. I'm afraid you're going to have to quarantine barracks two until further notice."

"Who are the men affected?" asked Olberman.

"The two who are definitely sick are Corporal LeBeau and Colonel Hogan. The three who show symptoms are Sergeant Carter, Corporal Saunders and Private Eldridge. They'll have to be watched closely."

Olberman sighed and stared hard at the medic. He couldn't tell Wilson was holding his breath as he waited to see what Olberman would do. Colonel Hogan's entire plan would only work if Olberman believed there was an outbreak of influenza in barracks two and the barracks was quarantined.

"Sergeant Schultz," Olberman looked at the portly guard. "From this moment on barracks two is under quarantine. Nobody except the medic is allowed to enter or leave. You will stand guard outside to make sure there are no problems. Understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied coming to attention, saluting the Kommandant. Olberman returned the salute and walked away. Nobody noticed Wilson releasing the deep breath he'd been holding.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next two days went by with the men of barracks two going about their business. LeBeau had to send the men from the other barracks who were helping with the tunnel repairs back to their own barracks because of the fake influenza outbreak, so he only had the men of his own barracks to work on fixing the tunnels. Baker was still working on the radio. As nobody was allowed inside except Wilson, they didn't worry about any interruptions, but kept alert just in case. And there was an excitement in the air; Colonel Hogan and Kinch were expected to return to the barracks tonight after dark. Newkirk had improved considerably each day, and there was a good chance he'd be released either the day Klink returned or the day after.

The little Frenchman was busy making breakfast when the barracks door opened and Wilson walked in, carrying his medical bag only for appearance sake.

LeBeau looked around at the smiling medic. "Want some breakfast, Joe?" he asked. "It should be ready in a few minutes. I'm just waiting for the bacon to finish cooking."

Having smelled LeBeau's cooking the moment he opened the door, Wilson heard his stomach growl. Until that moment he didn't realize how hungry he was.

"I wouldn't mind, LeBeau. But right now I could use some coffee."

LeBeau nodded towards the coffee pot. "Help yourself."

Wilson placed his medical bag on the table then grabbed a coffee cup from the window sill and proceeded to pour himself half a cup of coffee.

"How are Newkirk, Kinch and the Colonel today?" he asked

"Kinch and the Colonel are fine. Colonel Hogan is becoming restless and being difficult. That's a sure sign he's doing better," Wilson remarked with a wry grin. "Newkirk is the same, but I feel he'll recover fully."

"Oui, that information is magnifique to hear." LeBeau placed a plate of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and toast on the table. "Here, eat," he added.

Wilson sat down at the table and picking up his fork, began to hungrily stuff a forkful of eggs into his mouth. As he ate, he noticed Carter emerging from Hogan's quarters. The young Sergeant smiled when he spotted Wilson. LeBeau handed him a plate which Carter gratefully accepted and placed it on the table. He grabbed his coffee cup and poured himself some coffee. He then sat down across from Wilson. The young Sergeant looked at the medic with a question on his face.

"Newkirk is doing as well as can be expected, Carter," Wilson told him. "But I'm gonna keept my eye on him until he's ready to return to the barracks. Colonel Hogan and Kinch will be back tonight."

"Thanks, Joe," Carter replied softly. He then took a bite of toast.

Wilson, a thought suddenly occuring to him, looked up at LeBeau. "Louie, how are the tunnel repairs coming along?"

"Slowly," the little Frenchman said. "It'll probably take another two-to-three weeks to get things at least partly back to normal. Why do you ask?"

"It just occured to me. I think you should see about replacing the kerosene lamps you light the tunnel with to oil. This last experience could have been fatal for the three of them because of the fumes they inhaled. If oil had been used, there wouldn't have been these added problems."

LeBeau and Carter exchanged looks.

"We'll talk with the Colonel about it when he gets back tonight," Carter replied. "But it's a good idea. And safer too."

* * *

It was well after dark when Hogan and Kinch left the infirmary after saying goodbye to Newkirk. Both men were glad to leave the infirmary, but at the same time, sad to leave Newkirk behind. But both of them promised to give his best to the others. Quietly sneaking across the compound, both men stayed within the shadows and hugged the sides of the buildings. Finally, they leaned against the side wall of the Kommandantur. Hogan looked around the corner and could see Schultz seated on the bench outside the barracks; his head nodding. Hogan glanced over his shoulder at his radio man. "Kinch, looks like our overweight baby is sound asleep on the bench outside the barracks."

Kinch grinned. "That's our boy," he said in a low voice. "Our big boy."

Hogan chuckled. He glanced about the compound again and saw nobody. He motioned for Kinch to follow close behind him. Together, they both left the safety of the shadows provided by the Kommandantur and sneaked across the area until they stood outside the barracks. Hogan put a finger to his lips indicating Kinch to be quiet. He then looked at the rotund guard who was indeed asleep. Kinch nodded. Hogan gripped the doorknob and as quietly as he could turned it and hoped their luck would continue to hold. It did.

The barracks door opened quietly. Hogan slipped inside followed by Kinch who closed the door behind him. Both men noticed the barracks were empty. They were apparently alone. The Colonel and Kinch both exchanged puzzled looks, wondering where everybody was at this time of the night. Hogan suddenly noticed the door to his quarters was ajar and the light in his quarters was on. His eyes narrowed. He glanced at Kinch who appeared just as confused as the Colonel. Was it possible there was an intruder in the Colonel's quarters? Slowly, both men approached the open door.

As Hogan's hand gripped the doorknob to his quarters and slowly opened it, the door was yanked out of his hand and flung open. All the men from the barracks were crammed inside Hogan's small room. They all squeezed towards the doorway with Carter and LeBeau in front and greeted both returning men warmly.

Hogan allowed a lopsided grin to appear and Kinch let a wide smile appear on his face.

"Welcome back mon Colonel, Kinch," said LeBeau with a wide grin on his face and holding two bottles of wine; one in each hand.

"Great having you back boy. I mean Colonel. Kinch," Carter added with a smile of his own.

"It's good to be back," Hogan replied. "For awhile, I didn't think Kinch and I would make it back, much less alive."

"It got a bit hairy there for awhile," Kinch added. "The only thing the Colonel and I regret is that Newkirk's still in the infirmary right now. Thank God he's recovering as well."

The twelve men in the Colonel's quarters emerged and entered the commons area, surrounding the table each one carrying a glass except for Carter and Olsen who had two glasses. Hogan's eyes widened when he saw Olsen wearing his spare bomber jacket and crusher cap.

"I see you've been promoted, Olsen," Hogan said with a smirk. "Made Colonel from Sergeant. Congratulations."

"It's a temporary promotion, sir," Olsen replied with a wide smile, handing one of the two glasses he held to Hogan; Carter gave his extra glass to Kinch. LeBeau put the two wine bottles on the table and proceeded to open both of them. He and Carter poured some wine in everybody's glass. When they were certain everybody had some wine, LeBeau raised his glass first.

"Colonel Hogan. Kinch. Let the men of barracks two officially welcome you both back home. La bonne sante et la vie longue."

"What does that mean?" asked a puzzled Carter.

LeBeau rolled his eyes to the heavens and shook his head. "It mean good health and long life, Carter. Mon dieu(1)."

Everybody raised their glasses and emptied them. Olsen and Carter then collected the empty glasses and set them in the sink to be washed. Hogan, Kinch, Baker and LeBeau all sat down at the table.

"Bring us up to date, LeBeau," Hogan asked. "First, what's the status of the tunnels?"

The Frenchman sighed wearily. "The work repairing the tunnels in slow. It will take about three weeks just to get them partially in order. But there's still a lot of work to be done. The entrances and exits under the doghouse, the tree stump, the cooler and Klink's quarters are somewhat passable but not completely."

"What about the radio?" asked Kinch.

Baker gave Hogan and Kinch the 'thumbs up' sign and grinned. LeBeau grinned as well.

"The radio's working again," Baker reported. "It took me two days after we found the parts, but it's working, sir."

"So, what else has been happening?" asked Hogan. "From what Wilson was telling us, it seemed like you fellas had things pretty much under control while Kinch, Newkirk and I was gone."

"I wouldn't exactly call it having things under control, Colonel," Carter said as he joined the others at the table. "I mean, we had Olsen pretending to be you at roll call. And we got Corporal Dennison and Sergeant Calhoun to pretend to be Newkirk and Kinch. Then when we heard that you and Kinch were gonna be released, we sent Sergeant Calhoun and Corporal Dennison back to their own barracks."

"How did you explain to Olberman about Kinch and Newkirk being missing after sending Dennison and Calhoun back to their barracks?" Kinch asked.

LeBeau shrugged. "We had Wilson tell him Newkirk, Kinch and Olsen had the flu. That was so we could get the three of you out of the barracks and to the infirmary. We figured that would account for three prisoners missing."

Hogan shook his head in amazement and looked at Kinch. "Kinch, there may be hope for them yet."

"So that's why I was suppose to be Sergeant Olsen..." Hogan replied, understanding. "Because Olsen was already pretending to be me."

"Oui, Colonel."

"I'm curious about one thing, LeBeau," said Kinch. "Where did all of you get the shovels and picks to dig us out with?"

LeBeau and Carter both looked at each other nervously. They were hoping this question wouldn't come up.

Hogan and Kinch exchanged looks. Something was not right. Hogan looked at the two men. "You heard Kinch. Where's you get the extra tools from?"

"We got them from Schultz, Colonel," Carter said sheepishly, hanging his head. He couldn't look his commanding officer in the face.

"Schultz got them for you?" Hogan asked with raised eyebrows. "What kind of explanation did you give him for him to do that? LeBeau? Carter?"

LeBeau swallowed hard. He didn't look at the Colonel either. "We told him we needed them because the three of you were buried in a cave-in and would die if we didn't have the right tools to be able to dig you out with. But he didn't believe us, so we...." he didn't finish.

"So you what?" asked Hogan, who suspected he knew the answer and wasn't going to like it.

"....so we showed him the tunnel entrance in the barracks," Carter added softly. "It was the only way to convince him. When he saw the tunnel entrance he told us he would see that we got whatever we needed to free the three of you."

Hogan and Kinch both were speechless for a long moment. Finally, Hogan let out the deep breath he'd held. "I should kick you both off the team for that," he said with more anger than he actually felt. "You're lucky it was Schultz and not Olberman. Do you realize what could've happened if it had been someone other than Schultz? We've all could've been shot by firing squad."

LeBeau now raised his eyes. "Don't be angry with Carter, mon Colonel. It was my doing. I asked Carter to show Schultzie the tunnel entrance. We were all so afraid for you, Kinch and Newkirk. We didn't have the tools we needed to get you out and were afraid without them the three of you would die down there. Wilson told us all of you could only have maybe three days with the fumes from the kerosene lamps below and the lack of oxygen combined. We didn't know what else to do."

"That reminds us of something else, Colonel," added Carter. "Wilson suggested we consider using oil to light the lamps in the tunnels instead of kerosene because of what almost happened."

"We'll see about changing from kerosene to oil, Carter. But that doesn't excuse you and LeBeau from exposing our tunnel entrance in the barracks to Schultz. I need to think of an appropriate punishment for both of you for violating the security of our operation."

"Yes, sir, Colonel," Carter sadly replied.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau chimed in dejectedly.

"Except for this one incident, you both did an exceptional job under the extremest of circumstances given the situation." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "Right now, the only problem we face is Klink returning day after tomorrow. We'll all be confined to the barracks due to the quarantine because of the flu and Newkirk's in the infirmary but with any luck should be back the day after Klink returns. That's when Wilson will explain that Kinch, Newkirk and I didn't have the flu, but a stomach virus or something like that and that the men in the barracks who were supposedly ill did not have the flu either. By then Olberman will be gone and we can all return to normal. But I want to use tomorrow to see the progress of the tunnel repair, and contact London and give them a piece of my mind about that night bombing raid that caused this mess to begin with. Right now, I think we should all turn in. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

(1) Mon dieu means My God.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Before dawn the next morning, Hogan struck the hidden mechanism and made certain the lower bunk didn't slam up against the upper bedframe and awaken the other men. Then, he and Kinch sneaked down into the tunnels to have a look around. Kinch noticed the Colonel had a bit of difficulty with his balance getting on and off the ladder so, he remained close to the Colonel just in case. Kinch didn't want Hogan getting injured again after everything he'd been through.

The two men looked around as they slowly walked through the tunnels. They both paused outside the radio room; Hogan with his hands on his hips.

"Wow," Kinch remarked as he looked around. "There's still alot of damage down here to be cleaned up."

"I know. LeBeau said things were only partially cleared. But even that was an understatement from what I see here."

Kinch turned his attention completely to Hogan. "Colonel, are you still gonna punish LeBeau and Carter for revealing the tunnel entrance in the barracks to Schultz?"

Hogan let out a deep breath and glanced at his second-in-command. "I don't know, Kinch. On the one hand, if they hadn't gotten the necessary tools to get us out of here, we'd all be dead now. Believe me, I'm well aware of that fact. But on the other hand, they could have jeopardized our entire operation with what they did." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I mean, suppose it had been a different guard instead of Schultz? Do you suppose someone else would have been so considerate and helped as Schultz did?"

Kinch knew the Colonel was right. If it had been anybody else and that included Olberman, he, Newkirk and the Colonel would be dead now; the entire operation exposed; everyone arrested and more than likely shot by a firing squad. But if Carter and LeBeau had not convinced Schultz to get them the tools, Kinch also knew the operation would be safe, but he, Newkirk and the Colonel would still be dead.

"I'll tell you one thing, Colonel," Kinch said as Hogan looked at him. "I don't envy the position Carter and LeBeau were in. Just think about it, sir. I'm not saying there might not have been another way to get what was necessary to rescue the three of us. All I'm saying is that deciding whether you risk exposure in order to save three people or protect the operation and let three people die because you can't get what you need to save them, is not a decision I'd want to have to ever make."

Hogan pursed his lips and sighed wearily. "Neither would I Kinch. Neither would I." He checked his watch. "London won't be on the radio for another few hours yet. Let's go take a look at the other affected areas."

* * *

LeBeau wasn't asleep when Hogan and Kinch left the barracks to go into the tunnels. He couldn't sleep, wondering what kind of punishment he and Carter would receive from the Colonel. He knew he had risked the entire operation to save his commanding officer, Kinch and Newkirk. And as far as LeBeau was concerned, he would do the same thing again. He only hoped Hogan would see that when he made his decison. _I couldn't let you, Newkirk and Kinch die, mon Colonel, _LeBeau thought to himself. _It was not something I was prepared to let happen._

LeBeau didn't know it, but Carter was awake as well. He couldn't sleep either. He was worried; worried as to what decision the Colonel would make regarding what he believed would be an appropriate punishment. Carter didn't know what he would do if the Colonel decided he was to be kicked off the team. He could only hope Hogan would see the decision he and LeBeau made was the only one they could possibly make. Because the consequences of having to choose between doing nothing and letting three men die, or protecting the operation and permitting three men to die wasn't something Carter was prepared to do. _Newkirk's my best friend, Kinch is my close friend, and you Colonel, you're my commanding officer,_ Carter told himself._ I couldn't live with myself if I let the three of you die just to save the operation. Because without the three of you, there is no operation to protect._

* * *

Hogan and Kinch spent another three hours in the tunnels checking the entrances/exits under the doghouse, the tree stump, the cooler and Klink's quarters which, they discovered, weren't too bad; but still needed to be worked on. They headed back in the direction of the barracks. As they walked in the direction Hogan glanced up and around at the lit lamps on the walls. He remembered what he had been told.

"Y'know, Kinch. As-soon-as-possible we have to switch from the kerosene we use to light the lamps down here to oil. God forbid something like this happens again, at least we won't have the added problem of inhaling dangerous fumes from the kerosene."

"I'll take care of it right away, Colonel," Kinch replied. He suddenly paused and watched Hogan's receding back. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Colonel?"

Hogan stopped in his tracks and turned. "You call me, Kinch? Is something wrong?" His face took on a look of worry.

"Nothing's wrong, Colonel," Kinch remarked with a wide grin. "In fact, it's something good; very, very good. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before."

Puzzled, Hogan started walking back to where his radioman stood, watching him. "You've lost me completely. What are you talking about? What's very, very good?"

"Colonel, don't you notice anything different? About yourself, I mean."

Hogan found himself becoming annoyed slightly. He was not in the mood for guessing games right now. He had too much on his mind. He folded his arms and looked into Kinch's eyes. "What are you talking about? I feel fine and no, I don't notice anything different about myself, but apparently you do. So, I wish you'd tell me."

"Colonel, you're walking without using your cane. You've got the use of your legs back again. Like I said, I really didn't notice it until just now."

Hogan's jaw dropped as he looked downward and noticed himself standing, unaided, on his own two legs without his cane. He slowly looked up. "I am aren't I, Kinch," he said. "I didn't even realize it myself. I guess this means I'm back."

"I guess you are, sir. But we'll have to let Wilson check you over to be certain because you still had a slight problem with your balance getting on and off the ladder going down into the tunnel."

"Kinch...." Hogan said, exasperated. "I don't need to see...."

"Humor me, Colonel. We don't want anything to happen to you again after what you've been through for the last two years."

Hogan chuckled and shook his head. "You're worse than my mother, Kinch. I thought when I joined the military I wouldn't have to put up with being coddled again."

Kinch chuckled himself. "Colonel, if we see you're not taking care of yourself, I'll write your mother persoally and squeal."

Hogan smirked as he turned and started walking towards the ladder. "And you'd do it, too, wouldn't you?"

"In a minute," Kinch replied trailing behind his commanding officer.

After climbing up the ladder, Hogan and Kinch stepped into the barracks and watched as the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel opening. Hogan checked his watch. "We've got about five hours before Schultz would normally have us fall out for roll call. But as we are quarantined in the barracks, I suspect Olberman might have Schultz come in here and do a head count, even under the threat of influenza."

"You're probably right, Colonel. Plus, Klink will be returning today if he hasn't already. And that means Olberman will turn command back over to Klink." Kinch's eyes suddenly narrowed. "But Colonel, what if Klink decides he wants to see you himself while Olberman is still here?"

"Kinch, there's no way our beloved Kommandant Klink will set foot in this barracks if he thinks there's a flu epidemic in here. Especially once Wilson convinces him there is. He'd send Schultz in instead to do a head count. So after that's over, Wilson will probably have Schultz confined to his own quarters as a precaution because our fearless Kommandant won't want poor Schultz anywhere near him if he believes he might catch the flu. Then, the following day, Wilson will announce he was mistaken and what he thought was the flu was actually a stomach virus and that we were never contagious."

Kinch smiled as he looked at his CO. "And hopefully, Newkirk will be back as well."

Hogan let out a deep breath, grabbed his coffee cup off the table and poured himself a half cup of slightly warm coffee. He took a sip and made a face. He looked into his cup at the dark liquid.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Kinch, concerned.

"Yeah, there is. If I didn't know for a fact that Newkirk was in the infirmary, I would swear he was here and made this coffee."

"Why do you say that?" Kinch asked.

"Because it's terrible and has no taste whatsoever." Hogan took another sip and practically grimaced at the taste. He walked over to the sink and poured the remains down the drain and turned on the water to rinse it all away and rinse his coffee cup. He then bade Kinch goodnight and, walking into his quarters, closed the the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Olberman stood and saluted Klink the moment he walked through the door later that morning. Klink returned the salute with a broad smile on his face. Hanging up his hat on the coat tree, Klink shrugged himself out of his coat and hung it up as well. Slapping his hands together, he rubbed them excitedly like a small child.

"You are looking very well, Herr Kommandant," Olberman commented with a smile as he got up from behind Klink's desk and allowed the Kommandant to sit down. Olberman stood in front of the desk at attention, hands behind his back, waiting.

"Ah, Colonel Olberman, it's so good to get away, but it's a joy to get back."

"I trust you enjoyed yourself, Herr Kommandant?"

"Marvellous!" Klink replied excitedly. "I had a **wonderful** time! The ladies were fighting over me every night." Now that he had finished believing his own version of his two week vacation, he pulled the chair up closer to his desk. "Now, what has been happening here during my absence? Did Colonel Hogan or his men cause any trouble?"

Olberman cleared his throat rather noisily. "Colonel Hogan was not at all as you described him to me, Colonel."

"How so?"

"Other than the occasional wisecracks, for the most part, he was very quiet."

"Hogan? Quiet? Since when? Are you sure we're talking about the same man? Dark hair and brown eyes?"

"Jawohl, Colonel," said Olberman. Before Klink could ask another question, Olberman continued. "Perhaps that is because he wasn't feeling well at the time."

Klink slowly got to his feet and walked around the desk until he stood face-to-face with Olberman. "What are you saying, Colonel? What's wrong with Colonel Hogan?"

Olberman sighed wearily. "Colonel, during your absence, there has been an outbreak of the flu. Sergeants Kinchloe and Olsen, and Corporal Newkirk are in the infirmary suffering with it; and in the barracks, Colonel Hogan and a Corporal LeBeau have it as well as Sergeant Carter, Corporal Saunders and Private Eldridge have symptoms of having it. This was explained to me by the camp medical officer, Sergeant Wilson. He has barracks two under quarantine."

"The flu? Are you sure?" asked Klink, suspicious.

"Jawohl, Colonel. I had Sergeant Schultz do a head count to be sure it wasn't an escape attempt."

"And...?" asked Klink, waiting.

"And all prisoners of barracks two were accounted for except for those prisoners in the infirmary. And they, too, were accounted for."

"I see." Klink glanced toward the closed door. "Schuuuuuultz!"

The door opened and Schultz nervously looked in. His eyes shifted from one man to the other. "Welcome back, Herr Kommandant. You called for me, Herr Kommandant?" he asked.

"Thank you,Schultz," Klink replied. "Now, Schultz, while I was gone, did Colonel Hogan or any of his men cause any problems?"

"Nein, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied. "Everything ran very smoothly. There was no trouble what-so-ever. The prisoners were on their best behavior. There was nothing...."

"All right, Schultz, I get the picture." Klink waved his hand at the rotund guard, sorry he had asked. He then looked directly at Schultz. "Schultz, Colonel Olberman tells me there has been an influenza outbreak in barracks two, and that three of Colonel Hogan's men are in the infirmary."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommadant."

"Very well, Schultz. I want you to check in the infirmary and make certain Sergeants Olsen & Kinchloe and Corporal Newkirk are still in the infirmary. And after that, I want you to go to barracks two and do a head count. I want to make sure there have been no escapes. I don't trust Colonel Hogan."

"Me, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz asked with wide eyes, pointing to himself. "But I might catch the flu."

"Then you can see Sergeant Wilson and have yourself admitted to the infirmary," Klink remarked with a snarl. "But you will do what I told you. Is that understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Scultz replied with grim expression as he saluted.

Klink returned the salute. "Dissss-misssed!"

Schultz, frowning, slowly turned away and headed out the door.

* * *

Carter, who been keeping watch at the barracks door, turned away. "Schultz is coming, Colonel," he said closing the door.

"Thanks, Carter," Hogan replied sitting down at the table with a fresh cup of hot coffee. Kinch, LeBeau and Olsen were seated with him. Olsen was again wearing his regular uniform while Hogan donned his brown bomber jacket and crush cap, pushed back on his head. He took a sip of coffee.

The barracks door slowly opened, and Schultz peeked inside and looked around, trying to count the prisoners without entering. Hogan looked at him.

"Why don't you come inside, Schultz? Wouldn't be easier to count in here than from standing outside the door?"

"No thank you, Colonel Hogan, I can...."

Schultz suddenly stopped and his eyes bulged as his eyes fell on Colonel Hogan. Forgetting for a moment why he didn't want to enter, Schultz barged into the barracks, letting the door close behind him. He hurried right up to and stared at Hogan who calmly went back to drinking his coffee.

"Colonel Hogan....what are you doing here?" His eyes were still wide.

"What am I doing, Schultz?" Hogan echoed. "I'm drinking coffee. That's what I'm doing."

"That's not what I mean. There is some monkey business going on here. You and Sergeant Kinchloe are...." Schultz paused again when he spotted Kinch smiling at him. "Sergeant Kinchloe, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too, Schultz," Kinch replied.

"I see noth-ing. Noth-ing." The rotund guard squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them again he was hoping he had been imagining what he saw. He was wrong.

"Colonel Hogan, I must report this to Kommandant Klink! This time you have really done it! It could mean my life if I don't not report this!"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "If you feel you must report it, Schultz, then report it." He took another sip of coffee. "Do your duty."

"Danke, Colonel." Schultz turned and started towards the door.

"It's gonna be a real shame to lose you though, Schultz," Hogan replied inncently.

Schultz froze in the doorway. Closing the door again, he turned and approached Hogan. "Lose me? What are you talking about, Colonel Hogan?"

"Well...." Hogan shifted in his seat and looked at Schultz. "See, if you go and tell Klink that Kinch and I are here in the barracks, then you are going to have to explain how we came to be here when we're supposed to be in the infirmary and you were on guard duty outside the barracks. But as I said, Schultz, if you feel you must report it, then you go right ahead."

"Colonel Hogan, why must you always do this to me? Why?" Schultz whined.

"Because we like you, Schultz," Hogan told him with a deadpan expression. "You're dependable."

"Do you think for once you could maybe hate me?"

"Impossible, Schultzie," LeBeau added innocently.

"That reminds me, Colonel Hogan," Schultz said. "How did you and Sergeant Kinchloe get in here anyway?"

"It's like this, Schultz," Kinch explained. "The Colonel and I were discharged from the infirmary and then last night we sneaked over to the barracks. You were asleep on the bench outside."

Schultz began to look around and for the first time noticed Carter, LeBeau and Olsen seated at the table and remembered there was a flu outbreak in the barracks. He closed his eyes and whined before opening his eyes again.

"Wait a minute. Carter and the cockroach don't look sick to me. I thought they had the flu." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Olsen, smiling, looked up at the large Sergeant. "There is no flu, Schultz." He chuckled at Schultz's apparent discomfort.

"No flu? What do you mean, no flu? Colonel Hogan, what is he talking about? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. I know noth-ing! Noth-ing!" Schultz turned and quickly made his way out of the room and headed out of the barracks, closing the door behind him. Olsen quickly got up and cracked open the barracks door. He looked back over his shoulder at the Colonel.

"He's heading in the direction of the infirmary, sir," he told Hogan.

Hogan chuckled to himself as he continued drinking his coffee.

"Think he's going to the infirmary next, Colonel?" asked Carter quietly.

"I do. And then Wilson will take it from there."

"Right, sir," Carter said exchanging looks with LeBeau. Their exchange of worried looks didn't escape their commanding officer's observant eyes.

Hogan put down his coffee cup and asked Olsen to leave him, Carter, Kinch and LeBeau alone. The Sergeant, understanding, got up and made his way to his bunk and, grabbing a magazine, laid down on his bunk. Hogan looked at Carter and then LeBeau.

"I have something I need to say and might as well say it now."

LeBeau hung his head and Carter swallowed the lump in his throat. Eventually, both men turned towards their commanding officer.

Hogan noticed he now had their full attention. "First, I want to congratulate both Carter and LeBeau for the way they handled everything during what happened including rescuing Kinch, Newkirk and myself. Second, you both were in an ackward position. If you did nothing in order to protect the operation, the three of us would be dead now. Also, if you sought help rescuing us, you could have exposed the entire operation. Fortunately, you picked Schultz to go to for help."

"Colonel, if Schultz couldn't help us, we would have broken into the camp supply house to get what we needed. We knew Schultz would help," LeBeau explained.

"Besides, Colonel," Carter chimed in. "Without the three of you, there is no operation to protect."

Hogan held up a hand. "Let me finish. Now, I realize I was very angry when I found out how you had obtained the tools you needed to free us."

He turned his eyes to Kinch. "But it was pointed out to me that nobody knows what they might do in that siuation and I might even have done the same thing. I mean, it's not like Schultz hasn't been exposed to parts of our operation in the past. Therefore, I have decided that you, Carter, and you, LeBeau, both did what you thought was best to not only rescue the three of us, but trying to protect the operation by going to someone who already knew some of what we do and wouldn't reveal anything."

"What are you saying, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"What I'm saying, LeBeau...." said Hogan. "Is that I'm going to overlook how you got the tools to free us with because you both went to the only person you could go to who wouldn't endanger the operation."

"Does that mean LeBeau and I are still on the team, Colonel?" asked Carter, confused.

Smiling, Hogan took another drink of coffee. "Yes, Carter, you and LeBeau are still on the team. Just make sure you don't do it again."

"We promise, mon Colonel. But you must promise us something as well."

"What's that?" asked the Colonel, puzzled himself.

"You must promise us not to get caught in any more cave-ins so we won't have to go to anybody for help."

Hogan and Kinch chuckled as Hogan finished his coffee. "I'll see what I can do," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Klink sat at his desk going over some reports when his mind began to wander to Hogan. Klink could not deny something felt strange especially after Schultz reported to him, with Klink standing on the porch and Schultz a safe distance away, that all prisoners in barracks two were present, and the three prisoners in the infirmary were accounted for. But where Hogan was involved, Klink didn't dare relax his guard. Now that Colonel Olberman had left to return to Berlin, Klink figured he might find out what Hogan was up to come morning._ Humph. You might fool Colonel Olberman, Hogan. But you can't fool me, _Klink told himself. He returned to his reports.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning of the following day, Wilson and a shaky Newkirk quietly made their way from the infirmary and were met by Kinch who had managed to leave the barracks unnoticed during the changing of the guard. Schultz, as Hogan believed, was confined to his personal quarters after being exposed to what Klink suspected, and verified by Wilson, to be the the flu. He assigned Langenscheidt be posted outside barracks two. The young guard had some idea that Hogan and his men were involved in some of the strange occurances which took place in the area of Stalag 13. But because he liked the American officer and his men, and they had helped him a couple of times, Langenscheidt looked the other way much of the time. And tonight was one of those times.

Langenscheidt noticed Kinch, holding Newkirk's arm, leading his slowly towards the barracks. When the two men were right up on him, the young guard looked around quickly to be certain nobody was paying close attention. He then nodded to Kinch as the radioman passed him and opened the barracks door; quickly closing it once inside. Langenscheidt then went back to his guard duty.

There was excitement from the men with Newkirk's presence. Everyone came to see him; pat him on the back, etc. Hogan, LeBeau and Carter stepped forward. Hogan gripped the Englander's hand tightly, welcoming him back. Carter gave him a bear hug, and LeBeau a kiss on each cheek.

Newkirk smiled weakly at the three of them. "Blimey, I didn't think I'd even see this dump again, much less any of you. How about you, Gov'nor? You okay? I know me mate Kinch is." He grinned at the radioman who grinned back after a pat on the back.

"I'm fine, Newkirk," Hogan replied sincerely. He had to admit Newkirk looked tired and still appeared to be ill. But Wilson had assured Hogan the Englander would be fine and was ordered to rest for the next ten days in order to get his strength back. "Newkirk, I know Wilson has ordered bed rest for you for the next few days, so, we're not gonna do it now. But once he gives the all clear, we are gonna have the biggest shindig here to officially welcome you back. Agreed?"

"Agreed, sir." Newkirk let his gaze shift from his commanding officer to LeBeau and Carter. He smiled fondly. "I understand we have the two of you to thank for getting us out. Andrew, Louie....thanks a lot. You two are the best mates a fella could have."

Carter blushed. LeBeau waved his hand at Newkirk. "Mon ami, no need to thank us. As we told the Colonel earlier, just try to avoid being caught in any more cave-ins from now on."

Newkirk ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Believe me, that I promise you." He then slowly sat down on the bench. "Is there any coffee left?" He looked around the room.

"I'll get you a cup," Carter said.

While the young sergeant poured a cup of coffee, Newkirk looked up at Hogan. "Colonel, Wilson asked me to tell you that he will inform Klink before roll call tomorrow morning that there was no flu."

Hogan's eyes twinkled. "Thanks. Tomorrow, things will be back to normal around here. Newkirk, when you finish your coffee, I suggest you try and get some sleep. I suggest we **all** try and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Hogan's eyes turned toward Kinch. "Kinch, before you turn in, I want to see you in my quarters about something."

"Sure, Colonel."

Bidding everybody goodnight, Hogan headed toward his quarters with Kinch close behind him. Once inside, Hogan closed the door. He looked at Kinch. "Well, did you get them?" he asked.

"Got 'em right here, Colonel." Reaching inside of his green jacket, Kinch removed a cloth wrapped around something. He unwrapped the cloth enabling Hogan to get a look at what was inside. "Wilson spoke to Sergeant Munroe in barracks fourteen and had them made according to your specifications. They're all ready."

Hogan picked one the objects up and looked at it closely. A smile appeared on his face as he looked closly at what he held in his hand. He saw the other two were a duplicate of the first. He rewrapped the cloth around the objects, and tucked them inside his bomber jacket's inside pocket. "Better get some sleep, Kinch," he said. "As I said, tomorrow is gonna be a busy day."

* * *

The following morning, Schultz banged on the door of barracks two. "Raus! Everybody out for roll call! Roll call! Mach schnell! Everybody out now!"

Two or three minutes later, the barracks door opened and the prisoners of barracks two trudged outside with the exception of Newkirk and stood in formation. As the men were falling out, Schultz took a quick look inside to check on Newkirk to verify he was still present; then, he proceeded to count the prisoners in the two lines.

"Schuuuulllttzzz, repoooooorrrttt!" Klink bellowed as he hurried down the steps of the Kommandantur and approached. His eyes looked over the two lines before finnaly resting on Hogan. Schultz, finishing his count, spun around and saluted Klink who saluted back.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for except for Coporal Newkirk who is in the barracks as was explained by Sergeant Wilson."

"Very good, Schultz. Now prisoners, I was very glad when Sergeant Wilson came to me as I was leaving my quarters early this morning and advised me he had misdiagnosed several of the prisoners and what he thought was influenza, actually turned out to be a stomach virus. And I understand Sergeant Wilson has recommended Corporal Newkirk remain in bed for at least ten days until he regains his strength. I'm also very glad to see everybody has recovered sufficiently enough to attend roll call this morning. Schultz, you may dismiss your prisoners." He saluted his fat sergeant. Schultz returned the salute and then spun around and faced the prisoners.

"All prisoners, diss-missed!"

As the prisoners dispersed, Klink approached Hogan who was about to head back to the barracks.

"Colonel Hogan, a moment please."

Hogan paused and wrapped his arms around himself. "You call for me, Kommandant?"

"Yes, Hogan. I trust you're feeling much better as I understand you were quite ill?"

"I was at death's door," Hogan said innocently as he looked in Klink's face.

"I'm glad to hear it. I understand from Colonel Olberman you were very quiet while he was here, and that neither you nor your men caused any trouble."

"Well, some of us were very sick, Kommandant. It's hard to be a troublemaker when you don't feel well."

"Hooooogaaaannn!" Klink replied, shaking his fist in the American officer's face. "I warn you, Hogan. I know you were up to something. And I promise you I will find out what you were up to." He quickly saluted Hogan, spun around, and marched back in the direction of the Kommandantur. Hogan watched his receding back and chuckled. _If you only knew, Kommandant, _Hogan told himself. _If you only really knew what went on here while you were gone. _Smiling, Hogan motioned for his men to follow him inside.

* * *

Back inside the barracks, the men noticed Newkirk was sitting up on his bed drinking a cup of coffee. Hogan glanced back over his shoulder at Kinch.

"Kinch, find Schultz and bring him here right away," Hogan replied.

"Right away, Colonel." Kinch turned and quickly headed out the barracks door. Kinch returned about ten minutes later followed by the rotund guard.

"What is it this time, Colonel Hogan, " Schultz replied wearily. "Sergeant Kinchloe said you wanted to see me right away."

"Yeah, I did, Schultz," Hogan replied putting one foot on the bench and balancing on his other leg. "Fellas, I want everybody to gather around."

Everybody in the barracks gathered around Hogan who reached inside his bomber jacket. He removed the cloth Kinch had given him the night before and unwrapped it. He then set the cloth and its contents in front of him on the table. Grabbing the top item, he held it up. It was a round disk hanging from a ribbon.

"Fellow prisoners, recently we nearly had a catastrophe which could have resulted in the deaths of myself, Sergeant Kinchloe and Corporal Newkirk. And it was only with the assistance of three men that Kinch, Newkirk and I are alive." Hogan twisted his body so that he partially faced Schultz. "Sergeant Schultz, front and center."

Confused, Schultz approached until he stood very close to the Colonel. Hogan looked at him.

"These medals are all the same. Sergeant Schultz, to pay homage to you for your assiatnce in helping to save our lives, we want to present to you this medal made by the workshop." He put the ribbon over Schultz's head. Touched, the rotund guard looked at the round disk on which was printed a single word: HERO. Hogan gave Schultz a sharp salute. The guard returned it just as sharply. "Danke, Colonel Hogan." Hogan then picked up the next disk.

"Corporal LeBeau, front and center." He stood on both legs and faced the little Frenchman who stood in front of him.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied.

"Corporal LeBeau, this is in honor your abiity to provide leadership in the most difficult of situations and for saving the lives of your hut mates who wouldn't be alive today without you." He put the ribbon over LeBeau's neck and then saluted the little Frenchman who returned a sharp salute.

"Merci, mon Colonel." There were tears forming in LeBeau's eyes.

Finally, Hogan picked up the final disk. "Sergeant Carter, front and center."

Embarrassed, Carter slowly stepped forward until he stood in front of his commanding officer.

"Carter, because of you excellent assistance in helping Corporal LeBeau in the rescuing of three of your hut mates under the direst of circumstances, and providing leadership when necessary, we give you this medal in appreciation." Hogan, after putting the ribbon over Carter's head, saluted him. Carter's face was red from embarrassment. He returned Hogan's salute. He looked at the medal and noticed the word HERO engraved on it. He looked at Hogan. "Colonel, Louie and I don't feel like heroes. I mean, we did what we had to do."

"Oui, mon Colonel. Carter is correct. There is no way we would let you, Kinch and Newkirk perish in that cave-in."

Hogan grinned. "We understand that. But you both showed leadership in the most terrible of situations. yet you both were able to keep things running smoothly."

After a moment, Schultz removed his medal and put it inside his coat pocket. "I better get back to my post, Colonel Hogan. So, I will keep this in my pocket for now. Again, danke."

"You're welcome, Schultz." Hogan watched the rotund guard turn and walk out the barracks door, closing it behind him. Now alone with the men, Hogan looked at LeBeau and Carter again. "One more thing. I've been in touch with London, and after giving them a piece of my mind about their night bombing raid that caused this problem to begin with, I put in a recommendation that both of you receive a real medal each for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. LeBeau, your request will be forwarded to DeGaulle. Both your medals will be waiting for you after the war. But for now, we all figured these made in the workshop will have to suffice."

"Thanks, Colonel."

"Merci, Colonel."

Hogan sighed. "Okay, fellas, that's it." He watched the men under his command disperse before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table.

Hogan knew he, Kinch and Newkirk had barely escaped this time. And if it hadn't been for LeBeau, Carter, and even Schultz, he and the others would not be sitting here right now. He took a sip of coffee.

_We survived,_ Hogan told himself._ We survived the terror beneath the barracks and lived to talk about it. _He took another sip of coffee. He winced and looked into his cup at the brown liquid. _Too bad I can't say the same about Newkirk's coffee._ Hogan looked at the Englander still seated on his bed. Shrugging, he took another draught of coffee and figured, if he could survive what he just went through, he could survive anything....including Newkirk's coffee.

**The End**


End file.
